De veelas y amores
by freya-uchiha
Summary: Encontrar un poema de Draco Malfoy para él fue lo que llevo a Harry a seguirle. No obstante, lo único que encontró fue a Zabini, quien suspiró,levanto su mano y movió la varita. -Obliviate.
1. Obliviate

_Hola a todos, si ya me conocen supongo que han leido alguno de mis fanfic como El lobo y el veela o El camino para llegar a ti._

_Debo admitir que esta es la primera historia que cree y no la más avanzada pero los reviews, favoritos y seguimientos en las otras historias me animaron a publicar esta historia_

_Espero la disfruten._

_Freya Uchiha._

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

**Obliviate**

_Tiene los ojos verdes como el prado mientras crece_  
_ y el pelo negro como el cielo que oscurece._  
_ Quisiera que fuera mío, porque es glorioso,_  
_ el héroe que venció al Señor Tenebroso_

Harry miró el pequeño pergamino que contenía el poema y que había encontrado en la biblioteca tirado bajo un mueble, donde había estado tratando de recoger la pluma que hace momentos se le había caído. La tinta era verde y la letra fina y elegante, en pocas palabras hermosa. El pedazo de pergamino había sido arrancado sin duda de la esquina de unos apuntes.

A pesar de que era una corrección del poema de Ginny, Harry sonrió al pensar que pronto sería San Valentín y había recibido, como años atrás, el mismo poema, de una distinta persona, de una distinta manera.

_Quizá con el mismo sentimiento._

Y se sintió un poco orgulloso y cálido de estar más relacionado con la vida y la naturaleza que con un sapo y una pizarra. A su lado un pequeño dragón dibujado lo miraba, sacudía las alas juguetonamente y volvía volar por su pequeño espacio.

Harry se quedó viéndolo volar un rato por el papel, viéndolo jugar con las letras o con la pequeña luna junto al árbol, dibujado también, para reposar luego en un pequeño prado, tal como el poema. Por un momento pensó preguntarle a Hermione como era eso posible pero decidió que quería guardarlo para él, algo solo suyo. Además estaba seguro de que Ginny se lo tomaría a mal, como muchas de las cosas últimamente.

Quizá había llegado el momento de terminar con Ginny, las batallas no le hacían ningún bien a ninguno de los dos. Además estaba Dean Thomas, de cierta forma Ginny no podía dejarlo completamente. Siempre al pelear el primero con el que iba era con él, y no quería pensar exactamente para qué.

Miró el dibujo justo cuando el dragón se deshizo en líneas que formaron dos letras

D. M.

Un dragón…

_¿Draco Malfoy?_

Era una estupidez había muchos nombres con esas iniciales…

Como…

Mmm Daphne Greengrass no, era D.G

Dean Thomas? , aggh era Dean y además era D.T.

Ahora mismo no se le ocurría nada.

Entonces el dragón volvió a formarse y lo miro empezando a jugar nuevamente, como alegre de verlo. Sujeto el papel con cuidado, y lo guardo en su mochila. Tocaba pociones con Slytherin.

* * *

_†●Obliviate●†_

* * *

Mirando la espalda de Draco Malfoy, Harry se dio cuenta que hacía tiempo que el rubio no le dirigía la palabra. Nada de insultos o peleas, tan solo miradas fugaces que solían encontrarse de vez en cuando.

Harry también había olvidado mirarle durante tres meses justo cuando empezó su relación con Ginny, pues estaba demasiado ocupado y cansado complaciendo a la chica pese a que aún estaba preocupado por el golpe que le había dado un año atrás.

_Que si miraba mucho a Malfoy_

Y Harry dejo de verle…

_Que si prefería seguir a Malfoy_

Y Harry dejo de perseguirle…

_Que si platicaba con Cho Chang_

Y Harry dejo de hablarle…

_Que si Hermione se le acercaba_

Ahí definitivamente no movería ni un dedo…

Con tantos "qué si" lo único que Harry podía hacer era dedicarle tiempo a ella y solo a ella. El problema en realidad surgió cuando Harry había visto a una pareja en el que el chico cargaba los libros de la chica por voluntad propia, mientras ella le preguntaba que había hecho el fin de semana con sus amigos y si se había divertido.

Se quedó observando cómo ambos platicaban y parecían felices porque el otro se hubiese divertido.

Y pensó que él quería una relación así.

_Una relación que lo hiciese feliz…_

Y entonces como siempre que se debatía algo Draco Malfoy apareció en un pasillo, Parkinson a su lado platicaba sin parar y a pesar de que Malfoy no soltaba el libro solía hacerle preguntas y sonreír ligeramente.

_Alguien que lo hiciese feliz…_

Parkinson paró de golpe y se despidió, y quitando la mirada del libro, Draco Malfoy le sonrió mientras le despedía.

El nunca le había visto sonreír sinceramente y fue toda una sorpresa.

_¿Cuándo fue la última vez que le miro?_

Malfoy volvió a su libro concentrado y siguió caminando en dirección a él y cuando sus hombros rozaron sin querer las preocupaciones de Harry parecieron disiparse mientras sentía un aura calmada expandirse a su alrededor.

Volteo a ver a Malfoy pero este continuó caminando, y Harry pensó que era absolutamente absurdo que fuese su némesis quien siempre tuviese las respuestas a sus preguntas.

_Y decidió que era el momento de romper con Ginny._

* * *

_†●Obliviate●†_

* * *

Ginny obviamente no se lo había tomado muy bien. Después de tirarle todo lo que tuvo al alcance de su mano había salido indignada de la sala común.

_Seguramente con Dean._

Harry sin embargo sabía que no obstante merecía una mejor relación, aun si fuese injusto hacer que alguien se enamorara de él cuando podía morir en cualquier momento.

Cuando de algún modo noto que había llegado a la biblioteca miró a su alrededor y pudo ver a Malfoy leyendo un libro acerca de veelas. El pelo de veela era muy utilizado para pociones de amor poderosas y era considerado algunas de ellas magia negra.

_Seguramente había planeado algo._

No, estaba seguro que había planeado algo.

Saco la capa de su padre de la mochila y se cubrió con ella mientras se acercaba a él. Malfoy olía a menta, y quizá un poco a vainilla. Pronto Harry se sintió un poco atontado con su olor y acercando su nariz a su cuello olisqueó lentamente, deleitándose con su aroma.

De golpe sintió como la tranquilidad que antes le había rodeado, comenzaba a abarcarlo nuevamente moviéndose dulcemente a su alrededor y llenando de paz su corazón.

_Y quiso más._

Estuvo a punto de abrazarlo cuando Malfoy se levantó de golpe y toda la calidez desapareció, cuando finalmente reaccionó, Harry se pregunto qué estaba haciendo hasta que vio a Malfoy cerrar los ojos fuertemente y luego mirar a su alrededor.

Pudo ver como Malfoy se paraba y miraba a Zabini, justo frente a él dejando que Harry apreciara esos ojos que lo habían visto tantas veces antes llenos de odio estar ahora pacíficos, tranquilos, resignados…

Miró a Zabini quien parecía tener una mirada de impotencia y dolor, mientras apretaba la varita con la mano firmemente, cerrando sus puños.

-Draco, quizás no funcione, si le decimos a él, a Potter, quizás…

La mano de Draco tomando la de Blaise lo detuvo, Malfoy lo miraba mientras sonreía tristemente como quien le sonríe a un pequeño haciéndole entender que lo que hacía era lo correcto y negaba con la cabeza.

-Estaré bien, Blaise. Gracias.

Zabini suspiró y entonces levanto su mano y movió la varita.

-Obliviate.

* * *

_†●Obliviate●†_

* * *

El cambio de Malfoy tras aquel golpe fue notable. Tras el último partido para la copa de las casas Slytherin contra Gryffindor, donde el rubio había ganado y no le había visto más que cuando estaba junto a la snitch, Draco Malfoy se había retirado del quidditch dejándole su lugar a Parkinson como buscadora.

Además había dejado de enfrentarlo en los pasillos, y de mirarlo si lo hacía, era una mirada breve, fugaz, sin emociones.

Harry no quería admitirlo pero empezaba a extrañar las discusiones que tenía con él. No es que se tratara de que le gustara discutir, dado que había discutido con Ginny en plena mañana, sino que Malfoy formaba una constante en su vida desde los 11 años. Era estúpido extrañar sus miradas desdeñosas y sus palabras afiladas. Sus ojos fijos en él, mirándolo solo a él.

Y no podía olvidar la sonrisa triste, resignada.

-¿Harry? –pregunto Hermione por 4ta vez mientras él veía en la ventana de la torre como Malfoy se reía de algo dicho por Zabini, quien tenía un brazo alrededor de sus hombros.

-¿Si?

-¿Pasa algo?

Harry le dirigió la mirada un momento antes de seguir viendo la ventana.

-Recibí un poema- dijo.

-Eso es lindo Harry.

-Lo sé, es solo... –hizo una pausa no muy seguro de contarle lo que vio ni de darle su poema – bueno, no lo sé lo perdí y me siento un poco raro.

-Harry perder algo que te dieron es grosero.

Harry se sobresaltó cuando noto que Hermione había entendido que había perdido el poema, pero ¿acaso estaba expresando que había perdido a Draco Malfoy? Piensa rápido, se dijo.

-Es que no me lo dieron, lo encontré.

-Oh, y sabes quien fue.

-Tengo una idea.

-¿Y por qué no le has dicho nada?

-Porque no lo entiendo Hermione, es como si no existiera para él.

-Es un chico…

Harry sintió su rostro enrojecer mientras asentía. Entonces fijo su mirada en lo que Harry veía con tanto ahínco.

-¿Es Malfoy? Últimamente lo miras demasiado.

El ojiverde asintió un poco más. Mientras Hermione miraba a la ventana pensando un poco.

-Eso creo.

La chica frunció ligeramente el ceño como cuando pensaba algo.

- Está diferente. Pero al parecer solo con los gryffindors. A menos que uno le busque pleito ahora nos deja en paz.

Pero no era lo que Harry expresaba como un cambio. Era algo distinto y quiso aclarárselo a Hermione.

-Ahora sonríe más.

Indico Harry volviendo a mirar al chico, Hermione observó la relación que Malfoy tenía con los slytherins, segura que Harry pensaba que planeaban algo, como siempre. Aun cuando ella solo veía que platicasen.

-No lo creo Harry. Creo que Malfoy siempre ha sido así cuando no estamos cerca pero hasta ahora te has dado cuenta. ¿Podrías decirme el poema?

Harry asintió y se lo escribió en un papel rápidamente para que nadie más lo pudiera escuchar:

_Tiene los ojos verdes como el prado mientras crece  
y el pelo negro como el cielo que oscurece.  
Quisiera que fuera mío, porque es glorioso,  
el héroe que venció al Señor Tenebroso._

-Es una corrección del poema de Ginny- afirmó

-Ya lo sé.

-Aun así, fue muy lindo de su parte.

-También lo sé.

-Harry ¿él te gusta?

-Por supuesto que no Hermione es solo- suspiró- le hicieron un obliviate.

-¿Por qué?

Entonces Harry le relató lo que vio y aunque le pidió a Hermione que lo olvidara ella no lo hizo, porque Hermione nunca lo hacía.

Así que dos semanas más tarde, cuando él y Ron jugaban al ajedrez. Se paró en la biblioteca y encontró un libro.

_De veelas y magos_

Descubriría que ocultaba Malfoy.

* * *

_†●Obliviate●†_

* * *

Hermione tenía que admitir que el libro era interesante. Trataba de las investigaciones de un medimago acerca de un veela que había perdido a su pareja y al ser tan cercana a él, él quería evitar que ella muriera de dolor.

Por tanto aplicó el obliviate para que ella olvidara a su pareja y todo lo vivido con él, pero aun así solo fue peor porque la chica sabía que quería morir pero no sabía por qué.

Al final, lo hizo.

La teoría explicaba que el funcionamiento había sido probado en veelas que habían encontrado que su pareja había formado una familia e hijos y no querían romperla, aquellos que no querían hacer que se enamorasen a la fuerza de ellos, o por ciertas razones no debían estar cerca de ellos.

El resultado fue que había funcionado en aquellos que aun no habían sido rechazados o aceptados por su pareja, el obliviate había borrado la nostalgia y había funcionado mientras se mantuvieran una distancia grande de ella.

Las veelas puras habían encontrado a su pareja nuevamente o se habían quedado solas, otra más habían muerto de dolor.

Sin embargo los que poseían más sangre de mago que de veela habían logrado conseguir una pareja diferente a la destinada y ser ligeramente felices, lo suficiente para sobrevivir.

_Malfoy se había aplicado un obliviate…_

_Malfoy había mantenido su distancia…_

_Malfoy era el hijo de un mortífago. _

Abrió los ojos relacionando todo en su mente.

_Malfoy había olvidado a Harry, más allá de reconocer de su existencia. Por ende sin resentimientos, celos, envidia u odio se había distanciado, sin ser su enemigo Malfoy ya no necesitaba fijarse en Harry. Y sin fijarse en él no podía gustarle. Sin gustarle podía seguir del lado de la guerra en el que estaba. _

_-Ahora sonríe más…_

_Sonreía por que el dolor y la nostalgia habían desaparecido, o por lo menos aliviado en su mayoría._

Empezó el camino de regreso.

_Eso significaba que … _

_Draco Malfoy no solo tenía sangre veela y sino que su pareja era Harry, Harry Potter._

_La otra opción era Ron._

_Si él se alejaba de Harry se alejaba de Ron._

_Pero no tenía sentido…_

_Sin duda era Harry._

_Y la única razón por la que Harry no estaba sintiendo la nostalgia del abandono de una veela, culpa o ira, o que el veela no estaba muriendo de dolor era precisamente porque nunca le había aceptado o rechazado._

_Si Harry se hubiese enterado, ¿Qué habría hecho? Harry era la potencial pareja de Ginny y quería ser auror, formar una familia, tener hijos. Malfoy pudo habérselos dado, pero Harry no le amaba y siempre había desconfiado de él, ahora por ejemplo desconfiaba del poema que Malfoy había escrito, y además Malfoy no cabía en su vida, le quitaría la oportunidad de formar finalmente parte de la familia Weasley. Además la guerra se avecinaba, y todos sabían que bando poseía Malfoy. Nadie apoyaría esa relación y Harry aun sin saberlo era muy vulnerable a la creencia de los demás, especialmente de ella y los Weasley._

_Le hubiese rechazado y Malfoy moriría, porque él no le hubiese confesado que moriría si no le aceptaba y si Harry se enterara estaría con el por obligación, por culpa y el resentimiento no tardaría en estar en él._

_A menos que se enamorase… pero Harry no querría que Malfoy sufriera en tal caso el resultado de la batalla y Malfoy viviría con el alma en un hilo y si Harry perdía... _

_De esta forma Harry podría pelear la batalla con total libertad y triunfar, sobrevivir, formar la vida que quería. Porque Harry merecía ser feliz._

_Irónicamente era la salvación de ambos._

_Y a la vez era la perdición de Draco Malfoy._

_Las miradas que Malfoy le dirigía a Harry, el seguir sus movimientos, el estar cerca de él aunque sea peleando, de repente todo lo comprendió. Pero no era suficiente distancia y Malfoy volvería a pasar por todo, una y otra vez._

Volteo a mirar el campo de quidditch, esperando que le diese una respuesta a lo que debía hacer ahora, mas no fue lo que encontró, lo que encontró fue a Draco Malfoy.

* * *

_†●Obliviate●†_

* * *

Draco no extrañaba el quidditch, le encantaba volar, sí. Pero no tras una pelota. Sin embargo esa noche había sacado una snitch y la había dejado volar rememorando sus anteriores partidos.

Irónicamente más que la snitch lo que recordaba era a Potter volando en la escoba, sus ojos verdes mirándole.

Y entonces miró a Granger cruzar de la biblioteca quedarse parada y observarlo con la mirada fija y el libro que tenía en las manos. Así que lo había descubierto, inteligente la Granger, no importaba como lo había sospechado. Sonrió tristemente.

Miro la snitch volar. Mientras sacaba la varita y se acercaba a ella.

Granger por algún motivo no se movió. Pero justo cuando él iba a lanzarle el obliviate ella le abrazó con fuerza. Y entonces Draco sintió unas inmensas ganas de llorar, aun cuando sabía que era la tristeza del veela en él. Los celos, la envidia, el anhelo…

Se abrazó con fuerza a ella, como seguramente lo habría hecho con Pansy o con su madre y lloro, tratando de quitar el horrible dolor que había empezado a sentir en su interior desde hace una semana, tratando de olvidar, de no sentir.

Por supuesto, no funcionó.

* * *

_†●Obliviate●†_

* * *

Más tarde, cuando Hermione llego a la sala común, Harry y Ron le esperaban despiertos. Entonces miró los ojos de Harry, verdes, vivos, preocupados… y sin poderlo evitar las lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus castaños ojos pensando todas las veces que seguramente Draco Malfoy deseó tener esa mirada para él.

Lloro porque a pesar de todo ella sabía que la vida de los veela era su pareja, por lo que su amigo ignoraba y por las lágrimas que Malfoy había derramado al renunciar a él.

Lloro por Draco Malfoy, aquel que la había insultado y humillado, pero finalmente le brindaba la felicidad de aquel que era como su hermano mientras sufría un dolor sin igual, aquel que se había aferrado a ella fuertemente como si fuese un salvavidas y había llorado en su hombro hasta quedarse dormido, aquel al que ella le había aplicado un obliviate.

Lloro por el destino de Draco Malfoy.

De vivir y morir como un veela.

Y ese fue el último día del año escolar. Mientras abordaban para volver a casa Hermione deseo con toda su alma, que Draco Malfoy sea feliz.

_Porque Draco Malfoy merecía ser feliz._

* * *

_†●Obliviate●†_

* * *

Acababan de regresar al castillo luego de las vacaciones. Mientras se dirigía al gran comedor junto con sus amigos, Draco se preguntó como aquella vez Granger lo había llevado a su sala común. Quería agradecerle pese a todo. Su mirada se fijo entonces en las personas que se dirigían de igual manera al gran comedor.

Frente a él, el trió dorado lo miraba de distintas formas, Weasley lo veía con odio, Potter sin emociones y Granger un poco preocupada. Lo que sea que estuvieran platicando entre susurros finalizó cuando se dieron cuenta de la presencia de las serpientes, pero a Draco no podía importarle menos.

Miro a Pansy, Blaise y Theo que inmediatamente se pusieron delante de él para interponer una barrera entre él y el trío, pues estaban al tanto de la situación en que ahora estaba Draco.

-¿Necesitas de tus guardaspaldas Malfoy?- preguntó Ron en tono de burla, pero fue ignorado por éste mientras abría la puerta del gran comedor.

Entonces sucedió algo que lo sorprendió. El fénix del difunto director, que se encontraba en el lugar de la mesa que correspondía a su anterior amo voló hacia él y se poso en su hombro.

-No puede ser- escucho a Granger decir mientras lo miraba fijamente.

Miro a Potter y a Weasley mirarlo con sorpresa y horror respectivamente y frunciendo el ceño noto que todos los alumnos que lo veían en total silencio. Su mirada se poso en sus amigos quienes negaron con la cabeza y después se movió hacia la profesora McGonogall en busca de una explicación mientras el profesor de pociones sonreía orgullosamente.

-Silencio.- Exigió McGonogall.

El fénix voló frente a él unos segundos mirándolo cara a cara y luego voló alejándose, Draco entendió que quería que lo siguiera. Entonces el ave se poso en el lugar que había estando ocupado anteriormente y extendiendo las alas le insto en sentarse.

-Draco – susurro Pansy – reacciona.

Siguió al ave hasta la mesa de los profesores y se quedo parada frente a ella sin saber qué hacer, sin embargo, se inclino levemente demostrando respeto a la criatura mágica.

-Bien- dijo McGonogall reaccionando – Como les platicaba. El Profesor Dumbledore indicó que el fénix designaría quién ocuparía su lugar y es claro que ha encontrado a su elegido.

_Draco Malfoy ha sido elegido como el nuevo director de Hogwarts._


	2. El nuevo director

_**Hola a todos:**_

_**Quiero agradecer a:**_

_**Ying Fa Malfoy de Potter, Renesmee Negro Cullen1096 , MMDD , **sakura12d , Princesa Vampirica y lucas1177 _

_y todos los que estan leyendo, por haberme dejado un lindo e inspirador review, seguir la historia y sobretodo ponerla en favoritos. Me alegra escuchar (o leer XD en todo caso) que les gusto la historia, va a ser romanticona como el resto, por supuesto ;) y con mucho cariño se las dedico._

_Se que me he tardado un poco, pero espero que les guste._

_Freya Uchiha :)  
_

**CAPITULO 2**

**El nuevo director**

* * *

_Albus miro desde su puesto en el gran comedor a Harry mientras con su mano acariciaba su barbilla. La otra, oculta, comenzaba a mostrar aun más desmejoras pese a los intentos que Snape ponía en marcha. La mirada de Severus estaba sobre él mostrando un sentimiento que hace demasiado no veía en su antiguo alumno, desesperación._

_Albus sonrío, eso era inevitable, pronto moriría y por lo tanto debería ceder su lugar alguien más, y mientras más pronto lo hiciera, mejor. _

_El problema era que no encontraba quien pudiese reemplazarlo. Miró a los profesores a su alrededor, pensando quien podría desarrollar exitosamente su cargo, protegiendo a todos sus alumnos de lo que vendría en la guerra, y siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión. Que ninguno era el candidato perfecto. _

_Angustiado, más tarde subió a su despacho donde el sombrero seleccionador le dio la bienvenida, y entonces fue cuando supo que aún tenía esperanzas…._

* * *

Minerva frunció el ceño mientras se dirigía al despacho del antiguo director. La nostalgia la invadió, como lo hacía desde hacía días mientras esperaba internamente que esta vez, solo una vez más, el director le recibiera con esa sonrisa amable y bondadosa. Pero no fue así.

El dolor empezó a acumularse y al abrirse la puerta la recibió la imagen que últimamente lo hacía. Un despacho vacío donde solo Fawkes permanecía mirando a la ventana. En espera de algo.

_Minerva sospechaba que de alguien._

Con la muerte de Albus, Hogwarts había quedado desproveída de gran cantidad de magia en sus barreras, dejando de ser el lugar más seguro para los estudiantes. Los profesores conscientes de esto sabían que lo más recomendable era incluso considerar la opción de cerrar la escuela, pero quizá si alguien ocupara el lugar existía la posibilidad de que las barreras funcionasen por si solas.

Saber que el director anterior debía asignar al sucesor del cargo antes de morir o en caso de que muriera era lo usual, por lo que ahora, parada con el resto de los profesores a su espalda se encontraban frente a su retrato y este sonriendo les había dicho que el fénix les anunciaría su decisión en la primera cena de bienvenida.

-¿Por qué hasta esa fecha Albus?- Preguntó entonces Minerva – No hemos contratado nuevos profesores por lo que ahora mismo podrías decirnos al sucesor.

Pero el retraro sonrío, como lo hacía siempre que guardaba un secreto.

-Porque el elegido no se encuentra en el castillo Minerva- expresó con paciencia- No tiene caso que te enteres ahora mismo. Además mi adorado Fawkes quiere asegurarse que la decisión es la correcta.

_La decisión correcta_

-¿A qué te refieres exactamente con que sea la correcta?- Expresó con cautela. Todos los profesores ahí, a su opinión eran la opción correcta. Cada uno a su manera. Lupin era amable, Snape astuto…

Además los únicos que no estaban ahí por ahora eran los alumnos, y nunca en la historia de Hogwarts un alumno había tomado el puesto, porque los alumnos sinceramente, en su opinión, no estaban preparados para tal responsabilidad, para poner en sus manos la vida y educación de los otros.

_Pero seguían siendo solo los alumnos quienes no estaban ahí. _

Entonces la comprensión llegó a McGonagall. El difunto director quizá había escogido un alumno.

- Tu no…- expresó sin poder creérselo- Albus Dumbledore no te has atrevido…

El retrato del director amplío su sonrisa y la miró con diversión, y Minerva pudo sentir el dolor llegando a su cabeza.

_Lo hizo_

-¿Atrevido a qué? – preguntó Snape.

-Albus ha elegido un alumno - indicó ella con indignación. –Un alumno, por Merlín

-¿Un alumno?- susurró Snape. Eso era contra las reglas ¿no?, entonces frunció el ceño con cautela- ¿no has elegido a Potter, cierto?

-Oh no, bueno no realmente- exclamó el cuadro con una sonrisa suave – Estuve observando con cautela a cada profesor el año pasado para escoger al adecuado pero ninguno llenaba mis expectativas- río ante las expresiones de indignación de todos - entonces observe a Harry. El sería un gran director ¿sabes? Tiene el corazón y la fuerza para guiar adelante el castillo. Era mi primera opción, pero entonces ocurrió algo. Fawkes fijó su mirada en otro alumno, él es todo lo contrario de Harry, es astuto y paciente, pero también posee fuerza, corazón y alma.

Sería un gran director también- expresó con orgullo-en especial porque el ya está haciendo un trabajo muy parecido. Al final no pude decidir y he dejado que Fawkes tome la decisión. El ha estado observando de lejos a ambos alumnos, y estoy seguro que su decisión los complacerá.

Eso fue lo último que había dicho el cuadro y ante la mirada de desconcierto de todos se retiró.

Y ahí estaban, frente a la mesa del comedor, con los alumnos frente a ella y nada. El fénix seguía con la mirada fija.

_Esperando._

Quizá no había llegado la persona- se dijo. Su mirada recorrió los alrededores y se dio cuenta que faltaban dos grupos importantes, el trío dorado y el cuarteto plateado.

¿Potter y Malfoy eran los candidatos elegidos?…

¿Hermione Granger?

¿Theodore Nott?

De pronto, la puerta se abrió y Draco Malfoy hizo acto de presencia con su grupo de amigos. A su lado, el trío de Gryffindor estaba mirándole. Y como si fuera planeado desde el principio el fénix, que estaba acicalando sus plumas, agito sus alas alegremente y elevó el vuelo.

Era el momento decisivo.

Potter sería seguramente el elegido.

Para su sorpresa el ave se posó en el hombro de Draco Malfoy y entonces todo el mundo quedó en silencio.

Draco Malfoy, el hijo de Lucius Malfoy.

_La futura mano derecha de Lord Voldemort._

Su estómago empezó a revolverse y cuando el fénix atrajo a Draco a la mesa de profesores y éste hizo la inclinación, lo comprendió totalmente, había escogido a Draco Malfoy.

_A Draco Malfoy sobre Harry Potter_

Los rumores empezaron a expandirse y la voz se elevó sobre el gran comedor. Incluso Draco Malfoy parecía en estado de shock. Minerva estaba disgustada, elegir a Malfoy sobre Harry Potter.

Pero Remus no lo veía así. De hecho, no le sorprendía. En estos días había descubierto un verdadero líder y genio en el chico, alguien inteligente, leal y orgulloso de los suyos. Había empezado a ver a los slytherins a través de sus ojos, de sus ideas y había empezado ha tenerles cariño. Creía por supuesto, que Harry sería un gran director. Pero sin duda Malfoy, no se quedaba atrás.

Miró a Snape quien sonreía orgullosamente y a Minerva quién rodó los ojos. Por supuesto, después de todo era el gryffindor favorito contra el slytherin favorito.

-Bien- dijo McGonogall aun un poco disgustada de la elección – Como les platicaba- dijo haciendo un enfásis para mandar indirectamente el mensaje de que ninguno de los chicos en la puerta ni el rubio frente a ella, se habían encontrado ahí en tal importante noticia.- El Profesor Dumbledore indicó que el fénix designaría quién ocuparía su lugar y es claro que ha encontrado a su elegido. Draco Malfoy ha sido elegido como el nuevo director de Hogwars.

La mirada de todos se posaron en el rubio y éste abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-¿yo?¿por qué?

Esto era todo lo contrario a sus planes. Draco apretó los dientes, empezando a recalcular sus planes. No, no era posible. Tenía que haber alguien más. Él no tendría que ser director de nada. Era un Malfoy, y los Malfoy siempre habían estado en contra del antiguo director.

Ocupar su lugar era absurdo.

_Tenía que ser una estúpida broma._

El fénix se alojó en su hombro nuevamente y se acomodó usando de apoyo su cuello. A Draco no le molestaba.

Desde hace tiempo Fawkes rondaba a su alrededor, especialmente cuando se quedaba dormido junto al gran Lago. A él le gustaba su canto y la forma en que sus plumas se acomodaban a cualquier movimiento. Con el paso del tiempo Draco se había acostumbrado a su prescencia y le había contado incluso cosas que sentía no podría contarle a nadie más. Cuando sentía que la esperanza se esfumaba Fawkes siempre le recordaba que podía empezar de nuevo, de renacer. Y ahora que Draco fue elegido director, estaba consciente de que sin importar sus planes, el fénix no se separaría ahora de él.

Chasqueo con la boca y el fénix le acarició con la cabeza. Con renuencia, se la acarició.

-Aparentemente señor Malfoy, usted es el candidato ideal para el puesto, superando incluso a los profesores- Explicó Minerva consciente del intercambio entre él y el ave, pero si había alguien que no le importaba siquiera su opinión esa era McGonagall. Ella podía decirse muy justa, pero en realidad, cuando se trataba de los slytherin ella ni siquiera parecía pensar la posibilidad de la inocencia de ellos.

-¿Puedo rechazarlo?

_Di que sí, rogo para sus adentros._

Tenía que alejarse de Londres, tenía que huir de ese maldito lugar.

-No es una opción, Draco- intervino Snape- has sido elegido por el fénix, debes permanecer por lo menos 3 años en el puesto.

_3 años._

Sus amigos se miraron preocupados, tres años era bastante, era demasiado. El cuerpo de Draco no lo soportaría. A duras penas estaba manteniéndose cuerdo. Y sus padres… Oh, Merlín. Si sus padres se enteraban de su secreto Potter estaría en el estómago de Nagini pronto. Y su tía Bella…

-Siéntese señor Malfoy- la voz de Snape se escuchó fuertemente en el gran comedor- y de la bienvenida para que podamos empezar a comer.

_La bienvenida._

Las náuseas comenzaron invadirle, pese a que su cara no mostró ningún cambio.

_Estaba pasando, se quedaría tres años en Inglaterra._

-Debe ser una broma- gritó Ron Weasley – el hurón no puede ser el director, es inconcebible.

Draco frunció el ceño. Él era un gran mago y podría ser un gran director. ¿Quién diablos se creía la comadreja si pensaba que no era posible?. Iba a agarrar al fénix en su hombro y se lo tiraría por inútil, pobretón y molestoso, estaba seguro que el fénix no recibiría ningun daño…

Abrió la boca para decir algo hiriente pero su voz quedó muda cuando la de Snape se puso frente a él

-Diez puntos de gryffindor por ofender al director – exclamo Snape con una sonrisa en el rostro.

_Este sería el mejor año en toda su vida._

McGonagall se tragó sus palabras, no podía decir nada dado que en sus días le había quitado más de 500 puntos a slytherin por ofender a Albus. Los slytherins la miraron con una gran sonrisa, propias de aquellos que esperaban venganza. Y Minerva se sintió realmente cansada.

Draco sonrío y meneo la cabeza, ya podía oír las exclamaciones de los de primero festejando por ya no ser molestados por los mayores de otras casas, tener al director protegiendolos contra la misera protección que podría dar una jefa de casa. Especialmente gryffindors.

_Pero eran tres años._

Si hubiera estado solo, Draco habría puesto su mano sobre su corazón, solo para asegurarse que seguía latiendo. Porque pese a todo, Draco tenía miedo de que un día no despertara. Había pasado un año desde que recibió su herencia y sabía que debía decírselo a Potter, pero no podía.

No solo porque estaban del lado contrario en cualquier cuestión, sino también porque la guerra se acercaba. Y Potter era un prospecto a morir. Si Potter moría existía la posibilidad de que él se dejara morir y por ello necesitaba sacar a los slytherin del mundo mágico. Los necesitaba a salvo.

Sintió una mirada sobre él y volteó mirando fijamente a Potter quien no mostraba ninguna emoción. Usualmente ésta era ira, lástima o desprecio. Pero ahora no había nada. Frunció el ceño mientras la mirada de ambos se sostenía uno contra el otro.

_¿Qué había de Potter?_

Draco siempre había sabido que Potter era mejor que él, al menos en quidditch y en encantamientos, incluso en defensa contra las artes oscuras….

Potter podría incluso proveer más magia al castillo, incluso había esperanza de que venciera al señor Oscuro. Draco a su lado, se consideraba inferior. Siempre lo había hecho.

_Entonces ¿por qué no Potter?_

-Señor Malfoy- exclamo Remus y Draco evitó mandarle una mirada fría, como lo había empezado a hacer desde que descubrió que era la pareja de su padrino – si no le importa dar el discurso de bienvenida nos gustaría comenzar la selección.

Y ahí iba de nuevo.

_La selección._

Inseguro, Draco ocupo su lugar en la mesa de profesores y miro a su padrino quien lo miro suavemente animándolo.

-Habla como si fueras a hablar con los slytherins – le susurró, captando la atención de Remus y McGonagall.

-No creo que sea lo correcto- expresó.- La mayoría ni siquiera escucharan lo que les digo porque sin duda hubieran preferido a Potter.

-Tonterías- intervino Snape- Por supuesto que lo es. Potter y compañía a sentarse. Y tú Draco, empieza de una vez.

Draco suspiro no sabiendo muy bien que decir. Al hablar con los slytherin el podía expresar incluso sentimientos como comprensión, calidez y felicidad, pero por regla eso era algo comprendido entre serpientes y se quedaban entre ellos, Draco no sabía demostrar otra cara que no fuera burla o frialdad fuera de Slytherin.

Además…

Le mandó una mirada de reproche a Snape.

Era el director de Hogwarts y el hombre seguía regañándolo.

_¿Quién lo entendía?_

Su mirada se poso en los alumnos, quienes no dejaban de verlo, tragó saliva y observó que desde su mesa Luna parecía contenta con la elección. Cho también, y Terry.

Cho movió los ojos hacía un lado y Draco la siguió para ver a Remus extenderle un pequeño papel, que extendió y escaneo rápidamente.

Era el discurso. Casi lo abraza.

Se posicionó en el lugar del antiguo director y haciendo un encantamiento sonorus empezó.

-«Les doy la bienvenida a un año nuevo en el castillo- leyó- los de primer año en un momento seréis seleccionados para su respectiva casa. No importa de qué casa sean recuerden que solo le ayudara a desarrollar al máximo sus habilidades no los define como personas.

Por otro lado recuerden que los de primero no pueden poseer su propia escoba, no deben subir al último piso y tendrán una visita a Hogsmade una vez al mes….»

El discurso fue el mismo de todos los años pero su estómago parecía creerlo eterno. Al finalizar miró las cuatro mesas y suspiró aliviado cuando al terminar los slytherins y ravenclaws aplaudieron contentos con la elección de su nuevo director, mientras los hufflepuffs y griffyndors aplaudían lentamente o no lo hacían.

Pero había una excepción que llamó su atención. Granger sonreía ligeramente.

_Draco Malfoy era el nuevo director._

Su mirada se suavizó y se sentó. Minerva estuvo a punto de regañarlo por olvidar dar la orden de selección pero Draco la miró con molestia.

_Serían tres largos años._

"Empecemos la selección" –Gritó McGonagall y todo quedo en silencio.

Pronto la canción del sombrero empezó a escucharse. Draco no solía prestarle atención dado que solía decir básicamente lo mismo todos los años, pero solo cantar la primera estrofa, le prestó atención.

_†● - - - - - - - - - - - - ●†_

_Yo te contare la historia _

_De la elección del director_

_Erasen cuatro personas_

_Que encontró Albus Dumbledore_

___†● - - - - - - - - - - - - ●†_

_Un día llego el anciano _

_Con una gran preocupación_

_Tú dime sabio sombrero _

_Al cual sugieres de elección _

___†● - - - - - - - - - - - - ●†_

_Primero están los gryffindors_

_De una valentía sin igual_

_Y si tú buscas entre ellas_

_A Hermione Granger encontraras _

_Ella ha logrado hazañas_

_Y su proceder no tiene igual_

_Justicia e igualdad predominan_

_Y el equilibrio se creará_

___†● - - - - - - - - - - - - ●†_

_Después en Ravenclaw buscando_

_A Cho Chang preferirás_

_Y con su sabiduría infinita_

_La Libertad tu lograrás _

_Ella posee aliados_

_Que no podrías imaginar_

_Posee una gran sabiduría_

_Y guiará con la verdad_

___†● - - - - - - - - - - - - ●†_

_Y un Hufflepuff quizá _

_Hubiera sido perfecto_

_Pero es díficil creer _

_que Cedric Diggory haya muerto_

_un candidato ideal_

_con corazón y cerebro_

_esforzándose sin igual_

_mantendría al mundo contento_

___†● - - - - - - - - - - - - ●†_

_Y finalmente en Slytherin_

_un ambicioso y astuto_

_que llevaría hacia el triunfo_

_con procederes muy cultos_

_Quién diría que Blaise Zabini, sangre pura_

_Nos guiaría a la fortuna_

___†● - - - - - - - - - - - - ●†_

_Entonces qué es lo que pasó_

_¿Cómo es que no fueron seleccionados?_

_Pues entre las casas había _

_Dos enemigos jurados_

_Que llevaban liderazgos_

_De dos mundos diferentes_

_Y para quien en verdad los conocían_

_A quien seguir era evidente_

___†● - - - - - - - - - - - - ●†_

_Potter guiaba con el corazón_

_Malfoy lo hacía con el alma_

_Uno era mitad Slytherin_

_El otro era mitad ravenclaw. _

_El segundo deseaba más valor_

_El primero inteligencia_

_Uno poseía la voluntad _

_Y el segundo la paciencia_

___†● - - - - - - - - - - - - ●†_

_Entonces qué es lo que cambió  
_

_Ya os contare yo de eso  
_

_Pues el fenix encontró_

_Un gran equilibrio entre ellos_

_Con la Astucia y el valor_

_Y el corazón junto a la mente_

_Grandes cosas lograrán_

_Estando juntos serán fuertes_

___†● - - - - - - - - - - - - ●†_

_Entonces ¿qué sucederá?_

_Todo depende de ellos_

_Pero ya os digo al principio_

_Qué buena suerte preveo _

___†● - - - - - - - - - - - - ●†_

_Iniciemos el camino _

_Con una buena repartición_

_Y dime tú que escogerás_

_De Slytherin la astucia_

_De ravenclaw la inteligencia_

_De gryffindor el valor_

_De Hufflepuff la paciencia_

___†● - - - - - - - - - - - - ●†_

_Ven y leeré tu cabeza_

_Encontraremos tu lugar_

_Ven y no tengas pereza_

_La selección va a comenzar_

Draco escucho la canción atentamente hasta que sintió la mirada de Potter sobre él, y entonces posando su mirada sobre él, lo observo detenidamente.

Trabajar con Potter, no él no podía hacer eso. El sombrero estaba chiflado. Mira que creer que él y Potter se protegerían.

La mirada se hizo más pesada y su molestia empezó a crecer. ¿Por qué no dejaba de verlo, acaso el quería ser el director? Pues que se tragara el puesto. Draco no se había puesto un letrero de neón en su cabeza que dijera

_Elígeme, por favor_

O algo así.

_¿Pero y si de verdad quería ser el director?_

Algo dentro de Draco se sintió un poco triste por él, considerando la idea de que su futura muerte era una de las opciones por las que no fue escogido.

Sacudió sus pensamientos obligándose a recordar que era Harry Potter, quién rechazó su mano, quién ofendía a sus amigos, era un gryffindor, como todos aquellos que atacaban a los suyos.

O quizá Potter lo estaba mirando porque él estaba en el lugar de Albus Dumbledore, el hombre que él señalo con su varita, por el cual él murió.

_Porque era un lugar que no merecía…_

De pronto sintió un poco de vergüenza y unas ganas infinitas de marcharse. Sus pies le suplicaban que diese la vuelta y huyera, pero entonces miró a la mesa de slytherins, sus callados slytherins…que lo miraban con orgullo, con tranquilidad, sintiéndose a salvo con él.

Esa posición daba poder y el poder protección.

No, no podía irse. Ya no. Ni siquiera con ellos

¿Qué pasaría con sus slytherins, si los dejaba atrás? ¿Sobrevivirían? ¿Se marcharían? ¿Se irían sin él?

Su mirada prosiguió a las otras mesas, el podía sentir que los ravenclaws estaban conformes con que alguién con quien compartían rasgos ocupara ese lugar. Al menos Cho y Luna le sonreían junto con otros más. Y Draco agradeció el momento en que decidió que el prospecto de novia y la rara amiga de Potter le caían bien.

Había sido una especie de trato desde que él supo que podría ir a Ravenclaw. Él nunca había molestado a los ravenclaws y estos nunca se habían metido con él. Sin embargo sí que había maltratado a hufflepuffs y gryffindors, incluso se había divertido bastante.

Sonrió ligeramente divertido, ahí se iba su liberación del estrés.

Supuso que fue una sonrisa malvada dado que Potter le dio una mirada enojada. Suspiro.

_Era el inicio de una tortura._

* * *

Días después, Harry aun no podía dejar de ver a Malfoy. Mientras atrincheraba su comida con mal humor no pudo evitar pensar que no había descubierto nada, ni siquiera visto un nuevo obliviate, a pesar de seguirle cada vez que podía.

-Eh compañero, ¿por qué no dejas de ver a Malfoy?, -dijo Ron metiéndose la comida en la boca ante el disgusto de Hermione- se que no fue la mejor elección, pero hay que ver el lado bueno, sería aún más agobiante para tí si aparte de salvar al mundo fueras un director. Además ahora no puede molestarnos porque sería malo para su reputación.

-No se trata de eso Ron- explicó Harry, pero no sabía si era buena idea contarle lo del poema y el obliviate así que se limito a decir– hay algo que oculta.

-Nunca hubiera imaginado que fuese mitad ravenclaw- dijo Hermione, viéndose bastante impresionada para el dolor de Ron, pues era obvio que tenía una leve admiración hacia el rubio que ninguno de los dos sabían cúando se había desarrollado -Y no sé a qué te refieres con raro, yo lo veo y solo veo un dolor de cabeza aproximándose.

Harry sonrió, si eso también lo veía. Muy seguido últimamente, por cierto.

Hermione, por su lado, tenía una sonrisa mientras se limitaba a esperar su respuesta, un poco entusiasmada por la esperanza que empezaba a brotar en ella.

-Tú sabes a lo que me refiero

Ah sí, claro que lo sabía.

-Pareces molesto con ello- comentó Hermione sin querer alargar el tema de Draco – no debería importarte.

-No lo hace. –Comentó Harry, aun no había olvidado lo del poema y en vacaciones la confusión se había convertido en enojo.

-Se que te molesta que haya ocupado ese lugar, a mí también me molesta un poco- dijo queriéndole cambiar de una vez por todas el tema.

-Sobre todo porque ella pudo haber sido nuestra flamante directora- rió Ron. Apuesto que hubiera puesto más tarea aun. Eso hace que hasta YO agradezca que haya sido el hurón – dijo el pelirrojo causando las risas de Ginny, Neville y Harry, y la indignación de la castaña -Oh el hurón se está parando.

Harry volteo a verlo. De hecho todos lo hacían, Dumbledore nunca lo había hecho ¿Qué estaba pasando?

-Se han roto las barreras- declaró Malfoy.

Todos lo habían escuchado y el miedo empezó a crecer. La última vez que alguien había pasado las barreras Dumbledore había muerto, y Harry sabía que fue a causa de Malfoy y ni siquiera las había roto.

-Tranquilícense todos- grito la profesora McGonogall - prefectos guíen a los estudiantes a sus habitaciones.

Luego se giró hacia Malfoy, quién por alguna extraña razón había conectado sus sentidos con la barrera de Hogwarts sabiendo lo que pasaba exactamente en cada sitio del castillo.

-Señor Malfoy guíenos.

Malfoy asintió y al pasar por la mesa de Slytherin, hizo una pausa y volteó hacia ella.

-De acuerdo, Pansy , Blaise , Theo vamos.

Los tres asintieron y se pararon, pero McGonagall se interpuso en su camino, haciendo que Pansy pusiera sus manos en sus caderas, Blaise rodara los ojos y Theo pusiera cara de exasperación.

- ¡Señor Malfoy! –exclamó McGonogall disgustada- no puede llevar alumnos.

Draco hizo una cara ofendida. El era el director podía hacer lo que quiera. Entonces miró detrás de McGonagall donde Granger, Weasley y Potter parecían empezar a seguirlos.

Bien, no podía llevar alumnos, ella tampoco.

-Y Potter si, por eso lleva a Granger y a Weasley con ellos, ¿no?

-Él no….

Está llendo con nosotros, quiso decir, pero dándose la vuelta fue bastante obvio que estaba equivocada.

Pero Draco, no era como Dumbledore. No tenía ni una pisca de paciencia ni amabilidad con las personas que le desagradaban, quería volver a la comida y entonces deshacerse de la inútil pila de papeles que estaba seguro el director ni siquiera miró.

-No me dé explicaciones absurdas, como podrá ver- enfatizo lo último usando un tono similar al que ella usaba contra él, causando la pequeña risa de Trelawney, la profesora de adivinación, quien también recibía constantemente ese tono-él está justo detrás de usted con sus dos amigos listos para la batalla.

-Pero usted…

-Yo daría mi vida por ellos y ellos la darían por mí- expresó con voz autoritaria harto de llevar todos los días posteriores a su elección discutiendo por mínimos detalles contra la mujer. El era un slytherin y procedía diferente a un ravenclaw, gryffindor o hufflepuff, sea menor que ella, sea su alumno, el era el director y ella debería acatar su papel tal como él había sido a acatar el suyo- si usted considera inapropiada mi conducta debió haberlo pensado antes de designarme director. Por ende, usted está a mi cargo y procede.-Su tono no admitía reclamos y todos lo notaron.

Severus sonrió burlón. Y ellos querían poner a Potter …

-¿Entonces se quedarán parados? No se les paga por hacer nada precisamente– regaño el rubio seguido de los miembros restantes del cuarteto plateado.

Todos quedaron impactados por el regaño hasta que Remus soltó una carcajada

-Y decían que sería un mal director.

Sybill decidió regalarle una esfera de cristal y Harry en el fondo sonrió, no les había ordenado retirarse.

* * *

-Definitivamente las barreras están rotas - murmuró Lupin- pero no hay señales de que hayan entrado enemigos. - Se volteó hacía Draco que tambien miraba a los alrededores.- ¿Estás seguro que hay alguien?

-Lo hay –murmuro Draco- puedo sentirlo. En el área, no sé donde exactamente. ¿Le molestaría olfatear un poco por ahí?

Antes, eso le hubiera desagradado a Remus. Pero justo ahora, Draco Malfoy no le estaba viendo. Estaba rígido y en una pose que Remus había aprendido a reconocer en él gracias a Severus, una posición de quién está listo para defenderse de un ataque.

-Por supuesto- concedió. Y ahí estaba, esa mirada rápida de reconocimiento que le indicaba que dejaba las cosas en sus manos. Que le trataba como igual.

-Malfoy – reclamó Granger – lo que dices es ofensivo.

Malfoy la miró con indiferencia, mientras pensaba que era lo ofensivo en lo anteriormente dicho y estaba a punto de hablar cuando Pansy lo interrumpió.

-Por supuesto que no Granger – respondió Pansy - a menos que sepas una manera más rápida de encontrar a alguien que haya pasado justo aquí en otro lado que por su olor ya puedes irlo buscando.

-Pero es que….

-No me molesta Hermione- explicó Remus – El director Malfoy no lo dijo de ese modo.

-¿Y de qué modo lo dijo entonces? – dijo Ron con tono helado.

Remus se rascó un poco la cabeza, consciente de que explicarles le costaría una buena bronca con Severus, quién insistía en que la única razón por la que le había aclarado tantas cosas era para que no haya malinterpretaciones entre ellos. Porque era su pareja, y era por eso que se le había dado la oportunidad de conocerles realmente. Era también lo único por lo que Draco había decidido aceptarle. Y si Draco Malfoy confiaba en él, significaba que le estaba confiando la protección de sus secretos, y por ende los slytherins tenían cierto respeto y confianza hacia él.

No, él no podría decirles.

Draco le observaba fijamente y cuando el negó con la cabeza, retiró su mirada. Nott se rió ligeramente al ver que a Draco definitivamente le estaba empezando a doler la cabeza.

-Ven Draco-tu y yo "olfatearemos" por ahí.

Blaise sacudió la cabeza y jaló a Pansy del otro lado, dejando que los profesores buscaran en otras áreas.

-¿Por qué no te molestó lo que dijo Malfoy, Remus?- pregunto Hermione, consciente de que Remus caviló su respuesta y tuvo una plática no verbal con el ahora director. Vale, que no sabía mucho de él, pero aun no apoyaba sus ideas sobre la sangre.

-Porque él no lo dijo con malas intenciones. -Confesó finalmente Remus sin querer abarcar más allá de eso.-Él solo asumió que mi olfato podría ser de gran ayuda.

Y era verdad.

-No lo creo. - Dictaminó el pelirrojo - Estoy seguro que no lo ha dicho así

Remus los quería, a los tres y Merlín lo sabía, pero a veces eran tan ciegos...

-Puede que ustedes no lo vean. Pero Malfoy no es mala persona. Solo no le caen bien- insistió.

_Y quiere alejarse lo más que pueda de Harry – pensó Hermione._

-Que bueno- respondió Ron con cara de asco – porque él tampoco me agrada.

-¿y tú le caes bien? –pregunto Harry

-he platicado con el bastante, si, podría decirse.- respondió Remus recordando que su última plática trato sobre distintas marcas de chocolate y acabó con Draco mandando a un elfo a Francia para demostrarle, con justa razón, porque sus chocolates favoritos provenían de ahí.

-Aun no entiendo cómo fue escogido director- murmuró el pelirrojo adelantándose para buscar mejor. Hermione frunció el ceño mientras lo seguía.

Remus se sintió agradecido.

-¿Platicado, de qué platican? –preguntó Harry no dispuesto a dejar el tema. –No deberías hablar con él, él me odia. –Protestó Harry - Yo lo odio. Siempre nos peleamos. Su padre es un mortífago. Es un Slytherin.

Remus se sorprendió bastante con el reclamo pues aun recordaba las palabras que había hablado con Draco días antes en casa de Severus cuando habían tocado el tema de su pareja:

_Él me odia, Remus. No importa cuánto necesite a esa persona. Siempre seré el hijo de un mortífago, un Slytherin. No importa bajo que circunstancia se haya desarrollado los hechos. Es lo que hay._

Por supuesto, nunca habría imaginado que la susodicha persona era Harry.

Ni que Malfoy viviera de continuos obliviates sobre quien era su pareja.

Había estado a punto de abrir la boca cuando Draco le interrumpió, seguramente sabiendo lo que Remus diría.

_Un día voy a proporcionar un tumor-dijo riéndose un poco_

_Eso no sucederá- reclamaba Snape con dureza- menos si te los hago yo._

Pero ahora mismo no parecía como una broma. Últimamente Draco sufría más frecuentemente dolores de cabeza y sabía que en ocasiones tenía un poco de fiebre. Hace dos noches, él mismo estuvo administrándole pociones para que su fiebre bajara.

Remus suspiró y su mirada se poso en Draco, que era abrazado por Zabini, Parkinson jalaba su mano y Nott fruncía el ceño en desacuerdo, mientras que Draco solo tenía una cara ligeramente divertida.

_Era tan joven, tenía tanto por vivir._

En este momento, ¿Qué pasaría si Draco escuchara esas palabras? Era un rechazo en toda la regla, ¿no?

Se sintió triste. En el fondo no lo sintió justo, ¿por qué no le había notado antes? Remus estaba seguro que si no le hubiera comparado con su padre desde el principio, hubiera notado la gran persona que podía ser. Pero en el fondo parecía ser la historia de Draco, adultos rechazandolos por quién era su padre y otros que lo aceptaban precisamente por ello, incitandolo a seguir un camino oscuro y peligroso.

Remus supuso que el no habría tenido tanto aguante y hubiera sucumbido a esto último.

Harry siguió la mirada. Frente a él Draco Malfoy sonreía de una forma que nunca lo había visto sonreír, y recordó la sonrisa triste de ese día, mientras agradecía que su memoria fuera borrada.

-Platicamos de quidditch, de costumbres, de su familia, de criaturas mágicas- respondió Remus, queriendo que el cachorro de Prongs y Sirius entendiera o al menos lo intentara comprender al chico que se estaba convirtiendo en su propio cachorro, su propia familia. Que comprendiera al chico quien, si Merlín quería, podría ser su futura pareja.

- Es muy parecido a ti Harry, en el fondo él también se siente solo. Y no, no te odia. El no te odia porque rechazaras su mano, no te odia porque no tenga amigos, o porque siempre lo venzas en el campo, el simplemente no te odia. Solo no le agradan.

Sobre sus peleas, diría que todas sus batallas empezaron por qué Ron ofendió a su familia. Por ende el ofendió a la suya, y tu tomaste partido, el de Ron. A partir de entonces todo estuvo mal, se atacaron uno al otro, y la batalla de Ron contra él, se volvió también tuya.

_Y él se volvió un veela celoso._

-Quiero que lo entiendas Harry, que te des cuenta de eso. No todo es negro o blanco, en medio hay un sin fín de matices que tu no quieres ver porque temes que llevarle la contraria a los Weasley te alejaría de ellos. Pero Harry si los Weasley son tan justos como dicen ser, no te harían a un lado, ni dejarían de quererte.

Harry le miró detenidamente.

- ¿Estas intentando que le tenga cariño o algo? – expresó. Remus sonrió. El cachorro era más listo de lo que pensaba pero al final no había captado el mensaje. Era tan parecido a su padre.

- No. Tan solo deja de seguirlo, estas empezando a cabrearlo- explicó resignándose. Después de todo Draco también tenía sus errores, y era de más fácil entender.

Pero Harry entrecerro los ojos.

-¿Cómo sabes que lo persigo?

Harry tenía el mapa y la capa, que Remus lo supiera era inconcebible.

Remus dejó escapar el aire que retenía. A veces el cachorro era igual de cabezota que su padre.

-El huele a ti. –Explicó un poco cansado - Ligeramente, pero lo hace. Por supuesto, también huele a Parkinson, Zabini y Nott. Pero tu olor, no debería estar ahí y lo sabes.- Y era justamente eso lo único que no le había dicho a Draco cuando le dijo después que regreso de la biblioteca que olía diferente.

_¿Diferente? -había expresando el rubio oliendo levemente su túnica - No me he acercado a nadie más que a Blaise._

_Y últimamente tenía ese olor._

_El olor de Harry._

Harry abrió la boca dispuesto a argumentar algo, pero al final solo la cerró. Siguieron buscando y Remus pensó que lo había olvidado hasta que lo escuchó hablar nuevamente.

-En todo caso, le odio. Y él no sabe que lo estoy siguiendo.

Tan inocente, Harry. Draco ahora sentía lo que pasaba en el castillo, si bien no con exactitud, al menos lo presentía.

-Claro que sabe que alguien lo persigue. ¿Dime, has conseguido saber lo que quieres? – preguntó sin saber en realidad cual era el fin de la persecución.

-No, pero no me rendiré- exclamó Harry con determinación para sorpresa de Remus.

El lobo entonces pensó que seguir a alguién implicaba conocer a la otra persona y eso quizá era mucho más beneficioso de lo que él esperaba.

-Estarás sorprendido- respondió Remus. Pero en el fondo se preguntaba qué es lo que quería Harry de Draco, y porque.

* * *

Había pasado una hora y la paciencia de Draco se estaba agotando con los quejidos de Weasley. Para empezar él ni le pidió que fuera.

Cuando Weasley mencionó que era posible que el rubio de Draco estuviera afectando su cerebro, éste tomó su varita he iba a lanzarle el hechizo cuando algo lo interrumpió.

- Lo encontré – gritó McGonogall – vengan.

Todos se reunieron alrededor de los dos cuerpos tirados en medio del bosque, y Draco no pudo evitar enviarle una sonrisa desdeñosa a Ron que hizo que incluso Harry se enojara. Volviendo su atención al cuerpo, Draco notó que uno estaba cubierto por una capa de mortífago y otro, que abrazaba al anterior, por una capa café y su cabello negro salía de la capucha.

Miró a Severus, quien asintió y con su varita hizo a un lado ambas capuchas.

_Los sujetos eran Sirius y Regulus Black._


	3. De familias

_**Hola nuevamente:**_

_**Quiero agradecer a:**_

_**Nemesis Crow , Teruka, Princes-Slash, Ying Fa Malfoy de Potter, Renesmee Negro Cullen1096 , MMDD **y lucas1177 _

_Por su review del segundo capítulo y ya saben a todos los que estan leyendo les mando el tipico abrazote (ya saben, me gusta abrazar :P)  
_

_Con cariño_

_Freya Uchiha :)  
_

* * *

**CAPITULO 3  
**

**De familias  
**

Sirius….

Harry se sorprendió bastante. Se suponía que había caído por el velo. ¿Entonces porque estaba ahí?

-Harry…, Harry reacciona- le hablo Hermione pero él no podía reaccionar. Ahí estaba Sirius, cerca tan cerca que parecía un sueño, si estiraba la mano estaba seguro que podría tocarlo.

Remus también parecía estar en shock, sus ojos miraban fijamente al hombre frente a él, desmayado y si no fuera por su respiración pareciera que no estaba con vida.

Draco sin embargo parecía más que conmocionado impactado, ¿Cómo aquellos hombres, inconscientes, habían roto las barreras? Dado que no había nadie más en los alrededores que ellos, y Draco lo sabía, invocó nuevamente el hechizo que protegía a Hogwarts y las barreras empezaron a formarse. No era la diferencia de magia entre él y Dumbledore y él lo sabía. El retrato del viejo director dijo que no habría problema con eso dado que pasarían al menos 10 años para que la magia de Draco igualara a la del director.

Entonces oyó un sollozo. Su mirada se dirigió a Potter quien mantenía su mirada agachada.

Las lágrimas empezaron a salir en los ojos de Harry y caían al piso, mostrando su llanto ante los presentes. Era humillante llorar frente a los slytherins, pero estaba tan aliviado. Todo el dolor se había ido…

Draco lo observó y sintió un poco de pena por él. El mismo odiaría llorar frente a esos tres, aun si ellos no se burlaran. De hecho había odiado llorar frente a Granger. Esta lo miró a él y Draco supo lo que quería decir. Le estaba pidiendo ayuda. Miró a Weasley que parecía igual de perdido que Granger. Y Draco supuso que se debía a que Potter solía enojarse con ellos y gritar, o simplemente alejarse en momentos así. Suspiro y sintió su magia alborotarse. Entonces supo que su veela había reconocido, dada la cercanía y su magia a su pareja.

_Una vez más._

Esto significaba dolor para Draco, siempre lo hacía. Pero ahora su pareja estaba tan cerca, el veela quería consolar a Potter.

_No puede ser…_

-Retírense. – Ordenó Draco a sus secuaces y estos le miraron con cautela. Draco reconocía la mirada de preocupación de Theo- solo háganlo. – reitero.

Observó a Potter. Y se recordó a si mismo frente al espejo el año pasado, en la cama junto a su padre. Él no podía recuperarlo dado que había muerto debido a un avada de Voldemort, pero Potter había recuperado a su padrino. Él se sentiría feliz, aliviado, conmovido, de hecho no dejaría de llorar . Invocó una capucha en la túnica de Harry y lo cubrió con ella de manera que no se veía más que algunos mechones de pelo. Quería abrazarlo, tal como Hermione hizo con él, pero no sabía si sería bien recibido. Aun así lo hizo.

Harry se abrazó a él con tanta fuerza que los brazos de Draco dolieron. Los gemidos de dolor eran bajos, pero Draco los escuchaba. Le acarició el cabello y le dejo llorar.

Hermione lo miro agradecida, Weasley no dijo nada.

Draco sabía que los veelas podían calmar a su pareja. Él por obvias razones nunca lo había hecho, pero dejo que su magia arrullara a Potter con suavidad. Cuando Potter se calmó, Draco sacó su varita y le aplicó un suave glamour, de los que se aplicaba constantemente. En algún momento habían quedado sentados en el suelo así que se separó de él y se levantó, sacudiendo su túnica.

-Llévenlo dentro con Madam Pomfrey –dijo levantándole con la mano - y autorícenle a Potter y a Lupin quedarse con él. Ustedes tres- miró al trío dorado- tienen mi autorización de excusarse de clases, Severus reemplaza a Lupin, McGonagall excuse a Potter y compañía.- Expresó Draco sin saber si podía dar esa orden y se dio la vuelta y regreso al castillo.

Harry lo miró marcharse tal y como hacía siempre, con su paso aristocrático y su aire de sangre pura, pero ahora cada vez que la viera, él nunca, nunca, olvidaría lo agradecido que se sentía con Malfoy.

* * *

La revisión de Sirius había durado una hora, y otra más la de Regulus Black. Según la enfermera del castillo estaban durmiendo. Harry estaba realmente sorprendido de que Regulus estuviera vivo, y aunque portaba la marca misteriosa el hecho de que Sirius lo hubiera protegido, significaba al menos que él le daría la oportunidad tan siquiera para que se expliquen.

Pensó en Malfoy. Ciertamente a él no le había importado que Malfoy estuviera llorando ese día que le había encontrado en el baño. En cambio, había estado más el pendiente de que estaba tramando hasta el punto de lanzarle un sectusempra y casi obtener un crucio, el día había acabando con Malfoy muriendo y con Snape desesperado tratando de salvarlo.

Si Ron lo hubiera visto ese día Harry hubiera jurado que se hubiera burlado, sentido satisfecho e incluso lo hubiese humillado. Pero Malfoy, él se había limitado a marcharse, a retirar a sus amigos mientras él lloraba para que nadie de ellos viera su vergüenza.

Incluso le había consolado.

Y Harry se preguntó porque…

¿Por qué le había dado comprensión si él no lo había hecho?

¿Por qué le había escrito el poema?

¿Por qué con él se sentía en paz?

Necesitaba hablar con él.

Sacó el mapa de merodeador y frunció el ceño. Los slytherins estaban reuniéndose en la sala común desde primero a séptimo. Y Draco Malfoy llegaba de las afueras de Hogwarts, tomo la capa y salió.

* * *

Draco se había asegurado de que la casa estuviera en perfectas condiciones, las barreras, las cocinas, todo en absoluto. Incluso el encantamiento fidelius que cubría la mansión Malfoy de Francia. Reviso su lista acomodado en el sofá de la sala común de Slytherin con mucha atención mientras se masajeaba la nariz. 35 casas seguras. 12 familias. 27 lugares muggles.

Todas ligadas a la red flu.

Todas con fidelius.

Todas con alimentos.

Ropa.

Dinero….

Le faltaba algo... mmm….

-Draco - oyó la voz de Pansy – ya están todos reunidos.

A Draco le gustaba la voz de Pansy, por que le recordaba a Narcissa, suave y tranquila como el sonido de un lago. La voz de Blaise en cambio era cálida y divertida como un día de verano, como la de Altair, y la voz de Nott era fría y ligera como la de su padre, pero por dentro sabías que era como la escarcha, mantenía la calidez dentro y al viento invernal fuera.

-¿Draco?

Alzó los ojos y sacudió la cabeza.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Lo estoy- dijo. – Solo recordaba.

_A su familia_

-¿Han llegado los gemelos?- preguntó.

Theo frunció el ceño. Draco sonrío. El mismo sabía que tener de aliados a los Weasley era inconcebible. Y a él mismo, le disgustó la idea al principio. Pero los gemelos siempre habían sido la excepción de Draco con respecto a los Weasley. Le parecían listos, extremadamente creativos. Aliados así eran aconsejables. Y todo había iniciado cuando habían tratado de jugar con Draco al adivina quién era quien.

Estaban molestando, claro está. Nadie adivinaba ese juego. Y Draco no tenía tiempo que perder. Entonces los observó con cautela.

-Tú eres Fred y tú George.

_No se equivocó._

En realidad había adivinado y ellos lo sabían, pero no creyeron que Draco se pararía a jugar con los que el mismo denominaba pobretones de los Weasley. Desde entonces le habían perseguido cada vez que podían y cuchicheaban sin parar mientras Draco trataba de dormir junto al lago, leer o practicar un hechizo a solas.

A Draco empezaron a caerle bien y con el tiempo se hicieron amigos. Nunca hablaban de sus padres, sus ideas políticas o de Potter. Draco había llegado a veces a ser su conejillo de indias para sus nuevas ideas y acababan con Draco sorprendido o persiguiéndolos por todo el castillo para hechizarlos.

_Pero eso Theo no lo sabía._

Sonrío.

-No confió en ellos Draco. -dijo-Ni siquiera sé porque has reclutado tantos Ravenclaws.

Draco miró alrededor. Terry no había podido asistir. Pero no se preocupó, Cho le haría llegar la información.

-No son tantos. Son dos.

- Chang y Lovegood, en serio? Una es la enamorada de Potter y la otra está loca.

Draco se sintió un poco ofendido pero no lo dijo.

-No está loca ella es …especial

_Y le estaba enseñando animagia_

-Por supuesto –Nott rodó los ojos – eso explica todo. Entonces haciendo una mueca curiosa se rió- No dijiste nada en defensa de Cho Chang

-Es lista y basta- ordenó Draco, lo último que faltaba era que se peleara con ellos, el trabajo de director era pesado y además no les había dicho que necesitaba otra vez el estúpido obliviate. Se paró observando a su alrededor. Era la hora.

- Dado que están todos iniciemos.

* * *

Colarse a la sala común no fue difícil, los slytherins que no estaban en la sala se reunían fuera de la entrada y entrar con ellos no fue problema. Miró como se acomodaban sentándose en el suelo, los sofás, sillas todo lo que indicara que podrían descansar. Todos alrededor de Malfoy quien seguía leyendo una lista.

Observo a su alrededor y se sorprendió bastante cuando vi a Cho jugando con su varita mientras esperaba. A su lado los gemelos reían mientras platicaban entre ellos de la manera más eficiente en que podrían poner en coma a Draco para que "descansara" lo suficiente.

Luna cantaba una canción.

_¿Por qué estaban ellos allí?_

Cho, Luna y los gemelos formaban parte del ED y eran de su absoluta confianza. Sabía que no lo traicionarían brindándole información a Malfoy. Su presencia ahí le confundía, dado que no sabía que tuvieran tanta confianza con los slytherin.

-¿Draco?- escucho la voz de Parkinson y contrariamente a lo que pensaba no era chillona ni nada parecido

Vio a Malfoy alzar los ojos como si pareciera estar recordando porque estaba allí y sacudir la cabeza.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Lo estoy- dijo. – Solo recordaba. ¿Han llegado los gemelos?

El los había invitado ahí. La cabeza de Malfoy recorrió la sala buscándolos y los gemelos a lo lejos saludaron a Draco como si fuera cosa de todos los días. Quizás lo era…

Nott no pareció contento con ello y frunció el ceño.

-No confió en ellos Draco. –dijo - Ni siquiera sé porque has reclutado tantos Ravenclaws.

Exagerado, eran dos. ¿y qué rayos hacían ahí?

-No son tantos. Son dos.

Es lo que él decía.

- Chang y Lovegood, ¿en serio? Una es la enamorada de Potter y la otra está loca.

Harry se sorprendió, vale que había intentado algo con Cho, pero no había funcionado, y bueno , estaba Ginny…

Y Luna no estaba loca, ella era …mmm.. distinta, ¿cuál era la palabra?

-No está loca ella es …especial – escuchó decir a Draco.

Exacto.

-Por supuesto –Nott rodó los ojos – eso explica todo. No has dicho nada en defensa de Cho Chang

-Es lista y basta- escucho ordenar a Malfoy - Dado que están todos iniciemos.- Todo el mundo le prestó atención inmediatamente y él se puso nervioso, quizá no había sido una buena idea estar ahí, pero necesitaba respuestas.

Pero por fin sabría lo que Malfoy ocultaba.

_-Estarás sorprendido- Escucho la voz de Remus._

- Durante todo el año hemos estado tramando la forma de apartarnos de la guerra. Sé que muchos de ustedes se quedaran en la batalla debido a su lealtad familiar y que no dirán nada al respecto a ello o lo que estamos haciendo. Pero me gustaría que reconsideren su petición, por favor.

Harry observó a su alrededor y vio a varios chicos negar con la cabeza. Malfoy suspiró triste.

-Bien, el punto es que todo está listo, las casas son seguras, hay alimento, comida, ropa y dinero, pero hay un cambio de planes.

Muchos jadearon con miedo y otros como sabiendo lo que pasaba asentían con la cabeza

-He sido escogido como director de Hogwarts. Ciertamente tampoco hubiera sido más favorecedor para nosotros que Potter hubiera sido escogido. –Harry se sintió ofendido-Sé que él nos tiene en la mira y también se que en parte es mi culpa, pero...

-No es tu culpa Draco - interrumpió Astoria – hiciste lo que cualquiera de nosotros hubiera hecho, proteger a la familia, nuestra familia.

_Proteger a la familia…._

Harry se sintió un poco avergonzado cuando vio a todos asentir con la cabeza, incluso a los Weasley, y miró a Draco cuya mirada parecía agradecida.

-Tú solo tomaste la misión Draco- continuo – evitaste que el resto de nosotros lo hiciera.

_¿Era eso?_

_¿La razón por la que Draco Malfoy alzó la varita contra Dumbledore?_

_¿La razón por la que éste le había ofrecido protección?_

Draco quería apartarlos de la guerra, quería que tuvieran esperanzas, una larga vida. Mientras él entrenaba a los gryffindors, hufflepuffs y ravenclaws, Malfoy sacaba a los slytherins de Hogwarts, del mundo mágico.

Porque a ellos no los aceptarían como parte del bando del bien, siempre serían sospechosos, nunca defendidos, Harry nunca los hubiera aceptado en el ED tampoco y sin entrenamiento de batalla ellos morirían.

Malfoy les ofrecía que ganando o perdiendo la guerra, seguirían vivos. Juntos. Todos ellos sabrían donde estaba el resto. Su familia, como ellos denominaban a suscompañeros, seguiría viva, o al menos la mayoría.

Y si ganaban, ellos podrían volver. Libres. Sin que nadie los juzgara.

_Malfoy les ofrecia la libertad, de una forma distinta a la de Harry._

-En fin, con la elección del puesto no puedo dejar Hogwarts – continúo Draco y Harry sintió que había un ligero dolor en su voz que desapareció tan rápido como hizo aparición-pero tengo todo listo para que ustedes se marchen. Los gemelos Weasley nos ayudaran a infiltrarlos lejos del castillo- menciono mirándolos mientras los Weasley sonreían afirmativamente- luego de ello Luna nos ayudara a desviar la atención de los medios y los llevara al lugar asignado para cada uno de ustedes. Finalmente Cho Chang les asignara las indicaciones para cada casa.

Recordad que deben cuidarse entre ustedes y cuidar los recursos que proveen. Tendrán 4 elfos por cada casa pero no significa que se pongan a holgazanear- replicó Malfoy en tono paternal- no quiero ir a regañarlos seguido ¿vale?,- y los slytherins rieron- ahora tengo otras obligaciones que cumplir. En cuanto la guerra empiece todos ustedes se hay segundas oportunidades, si se quedan afrentaran las consecuencias, buenas o malas.

Los slytherins asintieron con la cabeza.

-Por otro lado deben saber que serán los gemelos Weasley, Cho Chang y Luna Lovegood sus guardianes secretos. Así que me gustaría que los trataran con respeto, ¿bien? Son 35 casas con fidelius, 12 familias que os acogerán y 27 lugares muggles para repartir. No hay elección de su parte, ya los he asignado. –Muchos asintieron con desgano.

Bien, dado que yo me quedo y tendré menos tiempo para ustedes, pero más facilidad para ejercer otras funciones, quiero designarles un nuevo líder, Pansy, Theo, Blaise, Greg y Vincent han decidido quedarse conmigo y quisiera saber si alguien más lo hará.

Harry observó.

Astoria Greengrass se paró y se puso al lado de los seis. Alrededor de 30 personas la siguieron alrededor del rubio exceptuando a pequeños, los que se quedarían desde el principio y otros más, pero Draco se mostró complacido.

Fijo su mirada en los restantes. Y observó como Malfoy los veía.

-Millicent Bulstrode.

Dijo orgulloso. Y ella sonrió. Tomó la lista que Draco le ofreció y los demás pergaminos y empezó a tachar nombres y reorganizar los planes, llamando a los que se quedaban. Se agruparon en tres grupos…

-Con respecto a los que se quedan, incluido los que estarán en el bando del señor oscuro, empezaremos un entrenamiento de batalla, la única regla es que no se matarán entre ustedes, nunca entre ustedes, ¿entendieron?

Los Slytherins parecían conformes con la regla y Harry decidió aprovechar la confusión para salir de la sala común y apenas salió se sentó en el pasillo y pudo sentir a Luna sentarse a su lado. Le extendió la capa y ella se metió.

-El es un gran líder ¿cierto?- preguntó Luna con su gran sonrisa.

Harry sonrío. Lo era. Había tomado un camino distinto a Harry pero tenía un mismo objetivo, que los que quería vivieran.

-Lo es.

-Es amable, inteligente, paciente, astuto y lo que está haciendo es muy valiente de su parte- prosiguió Luna.

-¿Luna?- pregunto queriendo saber el punto de la chica.

-Si hubieras sido un Slytherin ellos te hubieran protegido.-Aseguró y Harry ni siquiera se preguntó cómo Luna lo sabía, ella era así- Él te hubiera protegido.

Draco Malfoy protegiéndolo. La sola idea era rara desde el punto de vista de Harry, pero supuso que no lo era tanto dado que el mismo rubio le había ofrecido su amistad el primer día. ¿Pero Draco hubiera estado de su parte contra Voldemort? Los estaba sacando del camino de los dos bandos, no enfrentándose contra el mago más oscuro de los tiempos.

-No lo creo.

No, Harry no lo creía. Pero Luna solo sonreía. Como si supiera que él iba a decir eso.

-Te ofreció su mano, ¿recuerdas?

Lo recordaba, siempre lo hacía.

-No me pondría sobre su familia.

-No tendría que hacerlo, somos su familia, tú serías parte de la familia Harry, y nada es más importante para Draco que eso.

Harry miró entonces a la pared de enfrente pensando en lo muy poco que conocía a su rival si podía jugar con los gemelos y platicar con Cho y Luna. Entonces su mente se dirigió a las últimas palabras de la chica.

-¿Somos?

Luna sonrío y orgullosamente dijo:

-Por supuesto, los gemelos, Cho , Terry, los slytherins y yo.

Harry sonrió. Si, si Draco podía confiar en ellos era obvio que lo eran.

-Sí, lo son. Aun así no me arrepiento, tengo a Ron a Hermione, a todos ellos.

Luna asintió y se paró.

-Es bueno que no te arrepientas- susurró- No tienes por qué hacerlo.

Harry iba a despedirse de ella cuando miró a la persona que había salido de la sala común frente a ellos. Draco Malfoy estaba saliendo. Luna frunció el ceño y se paro rápidamente siguiéndolo. Harry la imitó preguntándose cuál era el problema y se quedó congelado por un segundo al ver como un Draco inconsciente se iba de espaldas peligrosamente en las escaleras. Lo único que pudo pensar fue en abrazarle para que no se lastime con la caída.

— ¿Draco?… ¡¿Draco?!… ¡Draco!

En un segundo se escucharon pasos corriendo y todas las varitas de los slytherins estaban apuntadas a su garganta mientras Luna agitaba a un Draco Malfoy inmóvil en el piso y Cho Chang llamaba a madam Pomfrey.

Se miro la mano, un pequeño hilo plateado estaba en ella.

* * *

-Está muriendo, Severus. –Exclamó Pomfrey sollozando. Él, varios Slytherins, Cho, Luna, Remus, Severus, e incluso los gemelos estaban en el pasillo y entonces su cerebro capto lo que decía.

_Draco Malfoy aun no podía morir, estaba planeando poner a salvo a sus amigos, aun no le explicaba…_

Un sonido llamo la atención de todos. Hermione quien llegaba corriendo miró a la puerta del cuarto donde estaba el rubioy viéndo a los slytherins reunidos se echó a llorar suponiendo a que se debía. Todos entonces voltearon a verla por la desesperación que invadió su voz.

-¿Tu lo sabías Granger? –preguntó Pansy.

-Sí.

-¿Saber qué Hermione? – preguntó Ron que había llegado con ella.

-Él no nos dijo que lo sabías – continuo Cho ignorando a Ron- ¿cómo es que te enteraste?

Ella movió la cabeza mientras sollozaba, no podía decirles que lo había visto llorar…

-¿Saber qué Hermione? – repitió Harry confundido y empezando a enojarse. –Descubriste lo que te mencione ¿no es así?

Ella asintió viéndolo con culpa. Pero es que decirle no era su decisión…

_Si tan solo él le amara…_

-¿Por qué estás aquí Harry? – preguntó entre sollozos, quería creer, tener la esperanza de que Malfoy podía salvarse.

Todos lo miraron entonces y él se enfadó aun más.

-¿Quiere alguien decirme que pasa?

Entonces Madam Pomfrey secándose las lágrimas lo miró a los ojos.

-Draco Malfoy es un veela, y tú eres su pareja. Te lo ha estado ocultando demasiado tiempo, aplicándose obliviates, distanciándose y ahora está muriendo.

_Muere de soledad._


	4. De elecciones

_Hola, de nuevo.  
_

_A todos los que estan leyendo la historia, les mando un abrazote. Y gracias por los reviews y mensajes privados :) No tengo como agradecerles. _

_Con cariño_

_Freya Uchiha :)  
_

* * *

**CAPITULO 4**

**De Elecciones**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Draco Malfoy es un veela, y tú eres su pareja. Te lo ha estado ocultando demasiado tiempo, aplicándose obliviates, distanciándose y ahora está muriendo.

_ Muere de soledad._

Harry se quedó estático y con los ojos abiertos. Eso... no, no podía ser posible.

_Draco Malfoy era un veela._

Harry conocía a las veelas, claro que lo hacía. Las veela eran razas semi-humanas con capacidad de seducir a la mayoría de los hombres. Cuando se enojaban, se transforman en algo más parecido a una harpía, tenían más fuerza, magia y una capacidad de sanación sorprendente. Prácticamente podían sobrevivir a mucho excepto al rechazo de su pareja. Le amaban tanto que vivir sin ellas era prácticamente un suicidio.

Pero Draco Malfoy no atraía con tanta intensidad como las veelas que él conoció en el torneo de los tres magos. De hecho, nunca había visto más allá de los coqueteos dirigidos hacia él que los de siempre. En su conocimiento, los veelas podían atraer a quien quisieran cuando quisieran

_¿Por qué el ni siquiera intento atraer a Harry?_

_¿Era tan malo tenerle cómo pareja?_

-¿Tú lo sabías?- pregunto mirando a Hermione con odio, quien asustada se oculto detrás de Ron de una mirada que no había visto en el.

-¡Lo sabías! Y pretendías ocultármelo-reclamó y miró alrededor- Todos lo sabían y dejaron que él se suicidase prácticamente. –Lo comprendía de los slytherins, pero Hermione, los gemelos, Cho, Remus…

El sentimiento de lo que estaba pasando era insoportable, hace unas horas lo estaba viendo hablarles a sus compañeros de la vida que les esperaba, de sus proyectos e ideas, había bromeado de sus visitas y ahora...

_Estaba en una cama._

Su magia se extendió violenta a los alrededores. Algunos slytherins cayeron del impulso para atrás y otros fueron lanzados con gran potencia. Pronto el lugar empezó a tener chispas eléctricas, el aire se arremolinaba más y más fuerte, y el ambiente empezó a ser tan pesado a su alrededor que parecía que quebraría en cualquier momento el suelo bajo él.

-Y él… - Harry tan solo no podía creerlo. Draco Malfoy, el insufrible Draco Malfoy, quién siempre aparecía cuando Harry más lo necesitaba, él que le devolvía una y otra vez mediante distintas emociones el sentido de su vida, quién le miraba constantemente, quién le había escrito un poema, quien le había abrazado mientras él lloraba, quien estaba luchando para que la escuela no cayera, quien acariciaba la cabeza de Fawkes, quien estaba salvando a los slytherins…

_Estaba muriendo._

Nunca sonreiría nuevamente a sus amigos, no podría ver a los slytherins ser felices, no jugaría nuevamente quidditch contra él, Harry no podría observarlo en la mesa de los profesores nunca más, no le vería caminar con su aire de sangre pura, ni sonreír cuando el rubio pareciera a punto de tener un dolor de cabeza, no vería más su ceño fruncido que lo identificaba, ni oír su voz pronunciando su apellido arrastrándolo como siempre, no habría más comentarios sarcásticos, ni palabras retadoras, ni miradas que lo siguieran mientras él seguía las suyas.

No habrían explicaciones, ni visitas.

No habría agradecimientos, ni palabras consoladoras.

No habrían abrazos protectores y descubrimientos nuevos.

_No le volvería a ver._

Adios al cabello rubio que veía entrar al comedor u ojos grises pensativos.

_¿Por qué?_

_ ¿Por qué estaba muriendo?_

Su corazón se apretó más y más hasta que el aire empezó a faltarle.

_¿Por qué todos los que lo amaban morían?_

Y Malfoy, él…

-¡El prefería morir que decirme!- el grito se escuchó por los alrededores y los slytherins le miraron sorprendidos. Blaise siempre consideró que debían decirle a Potter, no porque creyera que de verdad sentiría dolor por Draco, sino porque quería que Draco viviera. Blaise imaginó que como mucho le mostraría compasión. Y si había algo que Draco más odiara era eso viniendo de Potter, quién lo veía constantemente como el villano de la historia. Les veía constantemente sobre el hombro como si ellos no pudieran ser iguales a los leones, como si se merecieran todo los que les pasaba. Potter podía ser generoso con todo el mundo excepto con ellos y Blaise realmente no le tenía gran aprecio pero respetaba al chico suponiendo que para él era igual de díficil que para ellos, teniendo en cuenta que solo él lucharía contra Voldemort. Si, Potter como mucho, habría sentido compasión. Pero ahora Potter de verdad parecía sufrir con ello, sentirlo de verdad y se preguntó cuándo cambiaron tanto las cosas.

_Si esto establecía alguna diferencia._

Pero aún cuando Pansy y Nott también lo habían notado, ellos no eran como Blaise. Pansy era rencorosa y Nott realista. Potter podía desplegar toda la magia que quisiera, por él podía morirse de eso si le daba la gana. Pero no iba a permitir que le echara la culpa a Draco de esto. No de esto. Draco no había pedido nacer en una familia que apoyara al Lord Oscuro, no había pedido tener sangre veela y mucho menos que su pareja fuera Potter.

_Él había manejado la situación como pudo._

_Con los recursos que contaba._

_Y tratando de sobrevivir._

Al fin y al cabo era lo que hacían todos ellos. Tratar de sobrevivir. Potter podía tragarse su equidad y su justicia. Podía juzgarlos y criticarlos, pero al final él no sabía nada.

_Nada…_

No sabía como era vivir con el miedo de que cuando llegase el momento tus propios padres te entregarían para que te marcasen, que cumplirías misiones en las que si fallabas los castigos eran peores que lo que tus pesadillas podrían crear, que lucharías una batalla en la que podrías morir en cualquier momento y esperar ganar, porque si sobrevivías solo tenías otra opción. Azkaban.

No sabía lo que era ver a Draco perder la vida en sus ojos, verlo sufrir y borrarle la memoria. Verlo con fiebre y dolores de cabeza y saber que solo eran señales de lo que inevitablemente sucedería.

No sabía el temor de no escuchar a Draco murmurar en sueños, y la adrenalina al levantarse a comprobar si seguía respirando.

_No sabía nada…_

_ No tenía derecho a dar su opinión._

-¿Y QUE IBAS A HACER POTTER?- exclamó Theo bastante cabreado- después de todo Weasley es tu pareja ¿no es así? Siempre regresas a ella, una y otra vez. Entonces que, ¿entrarás y le prometerás amor eterno a Draco cuándo amas a otra persona?, ¿puedes vivir con ello? ¿Crees que Draco será feliz sabiendo que estas con él para que no muera?

El reclamo dejó a Harry sin palabras. Pero no era nada comparado contra lo que venía.

_¿Volver con Ginny?_

Su boca se abrió y quiso responder cuando Parkinson se puso frente a él sin importarle que su magia le amenazara por el descontento de su cercanía. Sus ojos lo atravesaban amenazadores, diciéndole sin descaro lo mucho que le detestaba y su mano sostenía la varita. Lista para atacar a quién sea que se pusiera en su camino.

-¿Él prefería morir que decirte? –Pansy dio dos pasos hacia él y Harry se dio cuenta de que no podía ni retroceder, hipnotizado por todo lo que les decía sus ojos. Su magia empezó a disminuir su potencia y sus sentidos le prestaban atención, solo y únicamente a Pansy.- ¿Realmente lo hizo? ¿Tú crees? Piénsalo, Potter. Porque a mí no me pareces el mejor prospecto de pareja, tratándonos como si fueras superior a nosotros, mirándonos con desconfianza como si fuéramos pestes andantes y riéndose de nuestros errores como si nosotros fuéramos los únicos que nos equivocamos. Tú y tus preciosos y justos amigos, las maravillas andantes y leales, que creen que solo por pertenecer a tu gran lado tienen derecho a criticarnos y atacarnos cada vez que quieran, ¿Sabías que tu preciosa comadreja hembra es la líder de un grupito que ataca a los de primero? ¿Que cuándo Snape y Draco se quejaron con McGonagall ella les dijo que eso no era posible? ¿O que tu querido Neville nos llama crías de mortífagos?. –Sus puños se apretaron y siguió avanzando hacia él sin temor a nada. Ya no había nada que temer. Su amigo estaba muriendo, ¿Qué más daba despertar a Potter de su mundo maravilloso y perfecto?- ¿No quieres interrogarme con veritaserum o perseguir a Draco diariamente para descubrir que está tramando para entregarle a los aurores? Que tal si hablamos de sus padres. Ellos te odian y Draco no puede decirles que eres su pareja para que no te maten. Porque, oh Potter querido y adorable- dijo poniendo la misma sonrisa que Draco solía hacer-¿Realmente crees que Draco no puede atraerte? Puede hacerlo, y tú no podrías resistirte ni un poco. Lo seguirías donde él fuera y no lo dudarías ni un segundo. ¿Pero no puedes salvar al mundo si no piensas con claridad cierto? Así que Draco nos pidió ser el encapsulador de sus poderes, mientras uno de nosotros estuviera cerca, nadie fuera de slytherin notaría que es un veela, ni siquiera tú.

¿Y hablamos de tus demás aliados? De McGonagall por ejemplo,dijo sin siquiera mirar a la mencionada que llegaba atraída por la gran cantidad de magia junto con Severus, que no puede ver más allá de sus narices porque cree que Draco es su padre. O de lo justo, quizá. ¿Qué tal las salidas a Hogsmade donde no reciben a Draco porque alguien les dijo que había alzado su varita contra Dumbledore? No lo has olvidado, ¿verdad?-dijo con cizaña- Tu amigo Weasley se paró en medio de la calle y se lo gritó en la cara, frente a todos. Por un comentario que hizo su padre. No él. Y tu linda amiguita Granger-rodó los ojos- Llorando por Draco. –Se volteó hacía ella- ¿Dime, por qué estas llorando? ¿Al menos le conoces? ¿Sabes cuando es su cumpleaños? ¿O su sueño? ¿Su comida favorita? No. No lo sabes, de hecho te puedo asegurar que al principio de seguro creíste que era una amenaza contra tu querido Potter ¿Cierto? Y cuando te diste cuenta de la verdad probablemente te dijiste. _Oh pobre Malfoy_. Y empezaste a tratarle cortésmente porque tu tonto sentido de héroe te hizo pensar que debías salvarle o al menos apoyarle. ¿Alguna vez consideraste que era buena persona? ¿Qué alguno de nosotros lo es? –luego se volvió hacia Harry- ¿De verdad ibas a creerle que era un veela? Te apuesto a que tu amiguita sabelotodo le hubiera hecho un sin fín de pruebas para demostrarlo. Y luego qué ¿Le tocarías la mano dos veces al día, poniendote en el papel del chico noble que solo por solidaridad le salva la vida a su némesis, haciendo una mueca mientras Draco se sentiría humillado y adolorido? ¿Y crees realmente que Draco iba a decírtelo? Exclamó con una sonrisa sarcástica que demostraba todo su desprecio. Este es el final, Potter. -exclamó- Ahora dime porque Draco no te dijo nada, que prefería morir, júzgalo como haces siempre. Dime que se merece que esté muriendo en esa cama por no haberte dicho nada. Que se merece todo lo que le está pasando. Porque su vida por mucho que lo queramos es un infierno, que tú y tus amiguitos no ayudan a mejorar. Tú ayudaste a esto Potter, tú, esto es parte de lo que tu creaste. Pero la única razón por la que estás vivo es porque él está muriendo en esa cama.

_Dime de nuevo que es lo que él prefiere._

Sin más, Pansy se retiró y Theodore la acompañó. Nadie dijo nada más. Después de todo Pansy tenía razón. Malfoy hacía bastante que no les hacía nada, pero ellos le trataban de enemigo una y otra vez. Miró la puerta donde dentro estaba Malfoy acostado, muriendo.

Esto era parte de su culpa. Malfoy le había extendido la mano, se la extendía con pequeños gestos una y otra vez.

_¿Por qué nunca la tomaba?_

Miro a Ron que parecía tan impactado como él, Hermione tampoco parecía tener palabras. Cho lo miraba con tristeza y Luna no decía nada. Recordó las palabras del día del poema.

_-Estaré bien, Blaise. Gracias._

Y un carajo estaría bien. Estaba muriendo.

_¿Cómo había llegado a este punto?_

Y Luna lo miraba como esperando que el supiera lo que tenía que hacer.

_Si hubieras sido un Slytherin ellos te hubieran protegido. Él te hubiera protegido._

Pero no lo había sido, era un gryffindor.

Un gryffindor que prefirió serlo para alejarse de todos aquellos que ahora le miraban.

Parkinson tenía razón, ésto era parte de lo que él había creado.

Pero si Malfoy podría haberlo protegido. Él sabía que podía protegerle, y sobre el amor…

Miró a Ron.

_Estaría escogiendo a Malfoy sobre Ginny._

Su mirada paso a los gemelos, que le veían con una mirada de petición. Pero Harry no sabía a favor de quién, si de Ginny o de Malfoy. Y Ginny atacaba a niños de primero, Neville insultaba a los slytherins, todo estaba mal. Se llevó el cabello de su frente hacia atrás. El quería a Ginny pero siempre acababan peleando, porque él pensaba más en la guerra, porque no le besaba, abrazaba o pensaba en ella tanto como ésta lo deseaba.

Pero él había pensado bastante, no en la guerra, en Malfoy…

Siempre había pensado más en Malfoy que en Ginny

_Cuando le odiaba…_

_Cuando le olvido…_

_Cuando estaba agradecido…_

_Cuando estaba enojado…_

_Cuando estaba preocupado…_

_Cuando estaba contento…_

_Cuando se sentía traicionado…_

_Cuando tenía miedo…_

Justo ahora, Sirius estaba vivo, en la misma enfermería que Malfoy, en la cama de al lado, y a Harry no le importaba. Él solo pensaba en Draco.

_Solo en Malfoy_

El chico que le sonrió en la tienda de túnicas, que lo había insultado varias veces en el pasado, que había humillado a sus amigos, un Slytherin, el hijo de un mortífago…

_Malfoy_

El chico que le cubrió para evitar que vieran su rostro, que le había dado permiso para quedarse con Sirius, que tenía una sonrisa alegre y sincera con sus amigos, que era valiente, noble y un gran líder, que convivía con los gemelos, del que Luna consideraba su familia, que platicaba con Cho, que le quería al punto de dejarle vivir dejándose morir…

Era al final cómo él. Tenía dudas, sueños y temores. Y él podría amar a alguien así.

_Iba a amar a alguien así._

-¿Qué tengo que hacer? – preguntó mirándoles. Los slytherins parecían sorprendidos y Zabini cerró los ojos mientras suspiraba.

-No lo sabemos.

Pero era un inicio, aquello ya no era lástima o compasión, era voluntad. Era un inicio. Blaise por primera vez en el día respiró con esperanza. Más cuando Harry miró a Remus quien lo abrazó fuertemente.

-Gracias por salvar a mi cachorro, cachorro.

Snape lo miro agradecido.

Y Harry asintió.

* * *

Cuando Harry entró en la habitación notó que Malfoy no parecía estar muriendo tal como había dicho Pomfrey. Parecía un sueño en realidad.

_Un sueño del que pensaba no despertar._

Y Harry pensó que tampoco tenía muchas razones para hacerlo.

-Draco…- lo llamó como si ese hecho lo hiciera despertar. Ahora que había llegado el momento, no sabía lo que decir ni que pensar, pero el enojo y la desesperación se habían ido, y necesitaba desesperadamente que el rubio le escuchase. - La verdad es que no tengo idea de que decirte yo ... bueno no sabía que eras un veela ¿Sabes? o parte de ello.

Mmmm para ser nuestra primera cita no está mal- comentó viendo alrededor todo era blanco y su padrino estaba en una cama- me retracto. No me gusta que mi padrino este aquí. Ni que tú no abras los ojos.

Tragó saliva – Siento tanto lo que ha ocurrido entre nosotros… - dijo finalmente, retorciendo sus manos -las peleas, los insultos, las humillaciones y las burlas que nos hemos dirigido cada uno… Parkinson me acaba de dar la catedra del siglo y se que tiene razón, pero pudiste haberme dicho, yo me habría dado cuenta de quien eres en realidad, debiste darme un poco de crédito, yo …

_No sabía que decir._

Escuche tu conversación con los slytherins y bueno…no es que te estuviera siguiendo ni nada, quizás sí, pero deberías estar acostumbrado siempre lo hago y... estoy diciendo puras estupideces- se regañó infelizmente.

Se acercó aún más a la cama y se sintió cada vez peor, tomó una de las manos de Draco y la puso junto a su mejilla, estaba fresca, perdiendo calor y no podía sentir el aura calmante que lo rodeaba últimamente cuando se acercaba a Malfoy. Eso fue el golpe que lo trajo a la realidad- Por favor… despierta… no te mueras… … no se que viste en mí ni si merezco ser tu pareja pero por favor… – la voz se le quebró y comenzó a sollozar– si despiertas, podremos hablar… no sé… tratar de arreglar nuestros problemas… pero si te mueres, no nos darás esa oportunidad a ninguno de los dos. Por favor vive- suplicó tomando su mano con más fuerza – Yo estoy dispuesto a hablar… a arreglar las cosas contigo… a amarte. Por favor, vive.

_Tan solo vive_

_No me dejes solo._

* * *

Los slytherins estaban reunidos fuera de la enfermería desde hace diez días, los mismos díez días que Potter adentro de ella. Sirius y Regulus ya habían incluso despertado, sin saber cómo habían llegado hasta ahí, pero a Pomfrey en realidad no le interesaba dado que no podía mantener al rubio con vida. Pese a la petición de Blaise, de que Snape fuera el director temporal, McGonogall suplía a Draco, mientras Harry adentro, veía como tenía los ojos cerrados, sin abrirlos.

No importa lo mucho que hablara o le pidiera.

_Estaba muriendo._

Sirius en su espacio veía como Harry tomaba, una vez más la mano del rubio y le pedía que despertara, que se quede con él. No sabía cuándo las cosas habían llegado a este punto, pero no parecían malas. Los slytherins parecían solo niños perdidos y orgullosos de su líder. Nerviosos por su probable pérdida. Y Harry parecía de verdad haber ganado respeto, comprensión e incluso cariño por el rubio.

Y Harry como los últimos días, rogó. Pero nuevamente el rubio no lo escuchó.

Sirius miró al dueño de los ojos verdes suspirar y lo miró con tristeza sabiendo que estaba empezando a perder la esperanza y luego miró a su sobrino quien parecía solo dormido, en la misma pose que su bisabuela Berenice – Entonces la idea llegó a su cerebro, quizás…

-Deberías besarle.

-¿Qué?

La mirada de Harry revivió y sus mejillas se colorearon. Sirius dibujó una sonrisa, sabiendo lo inevitable.

_El pequeño de James se había enamorado._

-Besarle. Mi bisabuelo siempre dijo que mi abuela despertaba de su sueño con un beso, era una broma local pero quien sabe, a lo mejor ese famoso sueño era que se estaba dejando morir. – A su lado Regulus asentía con una sonrisa. – Y quizá fue precisamente por ello que luego de que el murió que nadie logró despertarla. Puede que funcione.

Harry se sonrojó pero no dijo nada. En cambio cerró las cortinas junto a la cama de Draco, lo que causó aun más risa a Sirius, y cerrando los ojos le beso.

-Te quiero.

De verdad lo hacía, quería descubrir quién era él en realidad, que le regalara una sonrisa solo para él, que le contara cosas, que se apoyara en él. Quería ser amado con tanta intensidad como la que el podría hacerlo. Quería vivir a la guerra para tener una vida completa unida a él.

Entonces se le ocurrió una idea.

_Enlazarse, esa era la solución._

Compartirían magias y emociones. Su llamado llegaría al rubio.

Se paró y salió corriendo hacia Hermione. Ella podría hacerlo, era un hechizo sencillo de casamiento y luego parándose se dio la vuelta. Parkinson, Blaise y Nott estarían en la biblioteca. Que lo hiciera Blaise.

_Esto tenía que funcionar._


	5. De esperanzas

_Hola nuevamente, espero que les guste el capitulo :) _

* * *

**CAPITULO 5  
**

**De Esperanzas**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Draco tiene el corazón acelerado, y nervioso aprieta su tunica con los puños. Ha recibido su herencia y sabe que Harry Potter es su pareja. No le sorprende, después de todo los veelas prefieren a aquellos con un gran potencial mágico y Harry Potter siempre le ha atraído. Puede que le odiase al principio, pero con el tiempo se ha ganado la confianza y apoyo secreto de Draco. No puede dejar de mirarle, siempre le ha seguido con su mirada, y cuando haces eso, no solo descubres lo malo de una persona, también lo bueno. _

_Y Draco ha descubierto cosas realmente la calidez de su sonrisa y el valor con el que enfrenta sus miedos._

_También ha descubierto cosas malas, realmente malas, como su habilidad para bailar._

_Y esa si que es mala. Sonríe ligeramente y pone miel de maple en su desayuno m ientras piensa la mejor manera de acercarse a él.  
_

_Espera con impaciencia la primera clase, le toca con los gryffindors. Su veela empieza a alborotarse y sus compañeros slytherins lo miran con cara embobada. Blaise le da un codazo y Draco deja de mirar a Potter comer para concentrarse y evitar que le miren de esa forma. Ellos parecen desorientados y le miran. Draco ofrece una sonrisa avergonzada y al finalizar el desayuno durante la clase no puede dejar de verle. Al finalizar la clase, motivado por la mirada de sus amigos, sale del salón en su búsqueda._

_Pero lo que ve le rompe el corazón a su veela. _

_Potter sonríe cuando ve a Ginny a la salida y le toma suavemente la mano para finalmente darle un beso. Ella sonrie y él le acomoda el cabello tras la oreja. Draco se queda petrificado. Su mirada no puede apartarse y a la vez desea huir, no haberlo visto. El veela empieza a sufrir, sintiendo que su pareja no está enamorada de él. Ama a alguien más. No le correspondera. _

_Traga saliva y empieza a sentir el pánico en él. No quiere morir._

_No, no puede ver esto._

_Regresa al aula, recomponiendo su expresión, pero sus amigos saben que ha ido mal. Él ni siquiera puede mirarles. Estaba ilusionado, y Potter ha matado la ilusión de golpe. Pansy le pregunta que ha pasado y él les dice que Potter está saliendo con la comadreja hembra. Que le ha visto besarle. Entonces bajando la mirada deja que las lágrimas corran. Ya no hay nadie en el salón y Pansy le dice que no es el final, que puede intentarlo nuevamente. Mira a Blaise y Theo con la esperanza de que ellos puedan decir algo que le haga sentir mejor, pero Theo niega con la cabeza, nada puede hacer sentir mejor a Draco. Blaise entonces le dice que todo estará bien. Que todo mejorará.  
_

_Draco no le cree pero asiente. Theo le abraza ahora y se deja consolar. Es un cariño distinto al que necesita, pero a la vez es recorfontante. Poco después Blaise le aplica un glamour y salen del salón._

_No ha visto que Harry le ha visto de reojo marcharse mientras sujeta la mano de Ginny y se ha quedado viendo el corredor en espera de que salga nuevamente. Y contra su voluntad mira nuevamente a la pelirroja que le reclama que se le quede viendo nuevamente a Malfoy. _

_Cuando el rubio sale otra vez, Harry nota que su mirada está apagada y le mira, mientras Parkinson solo le ve con odio y los otros le ignoran. Harry hace amago de empezar a caminar hacia donde van cuando Ginny le jala hacia el otro lado. _

_No puede evitar preocuparse un poco hasta que ve a Ron y Hermione esperándole. Draco por su parte falta al resto de las clases y duerme._

_Duerme para olvidar. Para olvidar lo estúpido que fue al creer que podría intentarlo, que quizá habría esperanza. Su veela quiere eliminar a Weasley, seducir a su pareja, hacerle notar que el vale la pena. Draco podría considerar esa posibilidad pero el moreno se veía tan feliz con ella que Draco no quiere hacerle eso. La pelirroja pertenece a su mundo, le brindará una familia, tendrán mocosos pelirrojos, se casaran...  
_

_Un sollozo sale de su garganta y abraza la almohada nuevamente._

_Solo quiere dormir._

_Dormir y olvidar._

_Y quizá mañana pueda hacerle frente a su situación, buscar una solución, hablar con Potter. Mañana aun si todo empeora. Quizá mañana pueda soportarlo._

_Pero no hoy._

_No cuando siente que su corazón no podrá soportarlo._

_Y esto es absurdo- se dice…_

_El estar en cama llorando por Potter._

_Es total y absolutamente absurdo…_

_Sería mejor dormir._

_Ignorar al mundo_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

_Dormir y olvidar._

Eso es lo que Draco está haciendo y lo sabe. Su parte veela no quiere saber más, está cansada. Solo quería ser feliz, pero vive en tristeza constantemente. Se hunde en ella una y otra vez. Entonces momentáneamente olvida y cree que puede encontrar a su pareja. Y le encuentra. Y se ilusiona. Y vuelve a sufrir. Es un ciclo interminable, cansado, insoportable. El dolor no acaba, el dolor de ver a su pareja demostrarle cariño a alguien más, el miedo hacia lo que le puede pasar a su pareja si la atrae hacia ella es aún peor a lo insoportable que es estar sin él. El saber que le hace daño siempre de un modo u otro.

_Sería mejor morir. _

Todo sería más fácil, tanto para ella como para su pareja. Potter podría ser feliz y Draco nunca más lo sabría. No sufriría por ello porque jamás lo vería.

Su parte humana no quiere morir, tiene amigos, quiere salvarles, quiere cumplir sus sueños, ser pocionista. Quiere vivir. Tener la oportunidad de formar una familia, de ver crecer a Altaír, de criarle, de dar el amor que él recibió de sus padres.

Quiere conocer lugares, aprender cosas.

Pero ellos son solo uno. Y Draco le tiene miedo al dolor. Lo ha tenido tanto tiempo que cada vez es peor y su cuerpo ya no lo está soportando tampoco. Ni su alma, ni su cuerpo, ni su corazón tienen ya la voluntad para soportarlo.

_Si, sería mejor morir. _

El obliviate no funciona más. Ha llegado a su límite. Lo último que recuerda es salir de la sala común de slytherin y el calor de alguien junto a él. La oscuridad. Una voz que grita su nombre. Siente el movimiento y como su corazón va latiendo con menos voluntad.

_Así que así se siente cuando estas muriendo._

No es tan malo se dice. Tal vez no haya terminado todo lo que quería pero sus amigos estarán bien, le olvidaran, lo superaran. Theo quedara shockeado. Pansy quizás llore demasiado. Y Blaise se enfadará. Pero los tres estarán bien y terminaran lo que el inició. Su padrino y Remus criaran a Altair, le enseñaran a ser libre. Le protegeran de la guerra. Quizá debió decirle a Blaise que tenía razón, que debió decirle a Potter, pero ya era tarde para cuando terminó con la comadrejita. Y todo estaba peor, había alzado su mano contra Dumbledore y ahora Potter quería saber nada de él. Quizá eso era lo peor de todo.

_Potter._

Ahora tenía a su padrino, tenía a los Weasley y a Granger.

_Estaba feliz por él. _

De verdad lo estaba.

Siente que alguien lo llama y toca su mano. Escucha la voz de Potter pero se dice a si mismo que es su imaginación. Pero es una linda forma de morir. Escuchar la voz de su pareja diciéndole que le quiere.

_Sí, no está tan mal._

Se deja hundir en la oscuridad nuevamente. Todo terminara pronto. Al final, el veela tiene razón. Todo esto es lo mejor, para él, para los que quiere. Dejará de sufrir y dejaran de verle sufrir. Es tiempo de esperar.

_ Solo dormir y olvidar._

* * *

-No.

La respuesta es clara, rápida y alta. Parkinson le mira como si fuera una molestia y Harry sabe que lo es para ella. Entonces mira a Blaise, con la esperanza de que él le de al menos el beneficio de la duda, quien le lanza una mirada de consulta a Theo.

Theodore tiene los codos sobre la mesa y sus manos elevadas donde apoya la cabeza. Sus ojos le miran fijamente y Harry siente que está pasando un examen. Lo mira fijamente también y entonces Theodore, se acomoda sus lentes de lectura y las retira.

Blaise mira a Harry y le pregunta entonces si cree realmente que podría funcionar. Él le dice que sí. Le explica lo que significaría unirse a Draco, unirse completamente al veela. Significaría poder hacer que Draco viva, que despierte. Que su vida se una a la suya, llamarle hacia él.

Entonces Blaise le pregunta si sabe lo que un enlace significa, unirse para siempre a Draco, tenerle como esposo. Significa protegerle no solo de su madre y su tía, de Voldemort o de él mismo, también de sus amigos. De Longbottom y los Weasley específicamente, quienes no se tomaran con agrado su idea.

Significa ver a los slytherins siempre, heredar Malfoy Manor, aguantarle sus enojos, ataques de pánico de veela, los cambios de humor, los celos y la adicción al azúcar. Significa evitar que sus poderes veela se activen sin razón y evitar que todos los magos de alrededor le aborden. Significa hacerle feliz.

_Significa un para siempre con él_

Y él ni siquiera conoce como es Draco. Quien puede ser arrogante, egoísta, maleducado y grosero. Puede ser un gran lider, amigo y hermano, pero su humor también puede ser insoportable y manipulador.

Además no solo está lo que significa para él, sino también para Draco, quién no estaría dando su opinión sobre este asunto y puede reaccionar de forma negativa. Harry le mira y asiente diciendo que él se encargara de eso.

_Harry quiere hacerlo._

Theo lo observa y niega en su mente. Tanto Draco como el veela le quieren y si eso puede salvarle la vida no será el quién se oponga. Pero teme la reacción de Draco.

_¿Y si resulta mal?_

Theo no lo cree. Potter es lo que Draco necesita, lo que necesito desde el principio. Está muriendo y ellos no pueden evitarlo. Pero Potter sí. Está luchando por Draco, para Draco. Ya no les mira con desdén y les está pidiendo su opinión. Pudo simplemente pedirle a Granger que lo haga. Pero está pidiendo su autorización.

-De acuerdo.

-¿Qué?!- Pansy se para frente a Theo y le reclama. Pero Theo solo la mira y Harry ve una plática silenciosa ahí, que termina con Pansy aguantándose las lágrimas. Harry sabe que lo odia tanto como lo que quiere que Draco viva.

Ella se voltea y le pone la varita en la garganta mientras sus ojos recuperan el peligro.

-Si le haces sufrir de nuevo te castro.

Harry sabe que va en serio, pero no puede evitar sonreír. Blaise mira la sonrisa de Potter y en su cara aparece una pequeña sonrisa cariñosa.

Le ve desaparecer mientras va por quien él cree Granger para realizar la ceremonia, entonces cuando voltea hacia Pansy para agradecerle. Esta a punto de abrir la boca cuando Potter se asoma y le pregunta que está esperando para enlazarlo.

Los tres lo miran con sorpresa y se miran entre ellos. Theo se para y camina hacia Potter quien les apresura cada vez más y les deja para buscar a Weasley y Granger.

_Esta esperanzado_

Al llegar, Pansy hace una mueca junto a la cama de Draco mientras le ve dormir. Se arrodilla y le besa la frente

-Te pondrás bien.

_Quiere creer_

- Por fin el idiota de Potter está haciendo bien las cosas-continua. – Ahora todo irá bien.

-No nos mates- agrega Nott. Pero en el fondo está preocupado, porque si esto no sale bien serán los dos quienes estén en cama muriendo. Ahora serán el veela contra Harry. Si Potter gana Draco vivirá, pero si Draco insiste en morir, Potter le seguirá.

Acaricia su cabello rubio mientras murmura.

_-Te pondrás bien._

Después de todo, aunque Theo no lo admita confía en Harry Potter.

Blaise solo le toma la mano a Draco.

-Te dije que debías decirle.- Admitió- Pero ahora todo estará bien, él ya no te tiene compasión ni lástima Draco-susurró para que el padrino de Potter que parecía pendiente de todo el movimiento no le escuchara– juraría que está enamorado.

Pansy frunce el ceño y Blaise sonríe. Él es bueno con esas cosas. Sabe que tiene razón.

* * *

-Compañero, dime por favor que no vas a hacerlo de verdad. – Masculló Ron con los brazos en la silla. Hermione le mira ansiosa. Y Theo lo asesina con la mirada cuando vuelve a hablar- Es Malfoy.

-Y tú eres Weasley y yo Parkinson- aplaudió Pansy ocasionando la risa de Blaise y Harry- y oh sorpresa él es Nott y aquel de ahí- dijo señalando a Potter- ese espantapájaros ciego es Potter.

Hermione dio una carcajada y Harry la miró rencoroso. Que aún no se le había olvidado que no le había dicho nada.

-No estoy… vale un poco. Pero no deberías estar enfadado conmigo. – Exclamó con una mueca la castaña con una mirada culpable.

-¿Estás enojado?- le susurró a Ron mientras Sirius, Severus, Pomfrey, Remus y McGonagall se paraban alrededor para ser los testigos de la boda. Remus y Severus de parte de Draco y Sirius y McGonagall de parte de Harry.

Su corazón estaba nervioso. Miró a los alrededores. Estaba casándose. En una enfermería, con una persona durmiendo. Tenía la túnica escolar y no tenía anillos. Hermione dijo que sus anillos aparecerían por si solos. Los de la familia Potter. Zabini dijo que los Malfoy aparecerían cuando Draco aceptase de corazón su unión.

Y necesitaba a Ron de su parte, era su mejor amigo, le necesitaba ahí.

-Lo estaba, y pensaba pegarte por haber botado a mi hermana por el hurón pero no saliste en 10 días- sacudió sus hombros- ya no tengo ganas.

Harry sonrió ligeramente y le abrazó- Gracias

-No te alegres, sigo sin estar feliz con esta unión-confesó.

-No puedes ser peor que Parkinson- dijo.

-¿Eso crees Potter?- le susurró Blaise.- Pansy te lo está poniendo fácil en realidad.

Ron lo miró preguntándole una vez más si estaba dispuesto a vivir con una especie de cuñada así.

-¿Estás listo?- pregunto Sirius y Harry asintió. Sirius le acomodó el cabello y le puso la mano en el hombro.

-Te ves bien. Al menos un poco de elegancia el día de tu boda.

-Tengo que preguntarlo- dijo Minerva- ¿Estás seguro?

-Lo estoy- dijo firmemente mirándola como si le retara a afirmar lo contrario. Estaba molesto con él desde que había dicho que no tenía por qué unirse al rubio si no quería. Y se dio cuenta que Pansy tenía razón, miraba a Draco con desconfianza. Como si aún desde la cama el rubio le fuera a hacer algo.

-Pero quizás podríamos…

-He dicho que lo estoy- repitió.

-Minerva si no quieres estar aquí puedes con todo respeto largarte- interrumpió Severus.

-¿Y qué tal si el señor Malfoy no lo desea? ¿Han considerado eso?¿Qué pasa si solo despertar se opone? ¿Qué si quiere morir?

Harry vaciló, Blaise se lo había dicho antes pero de una forma más suave, ella se lo había echado en cara.

Su mano se cerró mientras veía al rubio

_¿Y si él no lo quería?_

Severus sacó su varita y le apuntó con ella.

-Si lo que estás tratando de hacer es manipular a Potter para que corra de aquí y mi ahijado muera, lo siguiente que verás en tu cara es que ya no la vas a tener completa, ¿entendiste? Draco es un veela. Ama a su pareja más que a nada, o ya estaría muerto Potter. Narcissa no habría dudado en entregarle y Lucius menos ¿Pero sabes quién murió en su lugar? Lucius. Ese chico de ahí no confió en sus padres, a quienes ama, para decirles que Potter es su pareja y ahora su padre está muerto. Y está lejos de su madre quien si bien, le es leal al que no debe ser nombrado, ama más a sus dos hijos, de lo que le sirve al Lord y les envío lejos. Tiene un hermano pequeño que vive en Francia porque tuvo que aplicarle un obliviate a Bellatrix sobre su existencia y no se fía de que no le busque. Un hermano que si Draco muere no tendrá a nadie, me oíste. Así que si Potter quiere casarse con él, tú no lo vas a echar para atrás.

-¿Tiene un hermano?- volteó hacia los 3 slytherins. Y Pansy asintió. – Se llama Altaír- dijo Nott – tiene 1 año. Lo cuida una nana francesa mientras Draco está en el castillo, pero Draco le visita constantemente- explicó.

_Asi que ahí era donde iba siempre. _

-Nos fue difícil borrar la memoria de Bellatrix y al final Narcissa nos pidió que le hicieramos olvidar que tenía otro hijo-terminó de explicar Blaise.

-¿Los otros mortífagos no lo sabían?- preguntó Hermione - ¿Por qué?

Severus se volteó hacia ella con impaciencia.

-Porque Lucius y Narcissa no confiaban en nadie lo suficiente para exponerles que tenían nuevamente un punto débil. Ellos sabían de Draco, pero Draco puede protegerse a sí mismo y un bebé no. Bellatrix lo averiguó más tarde, pero la ley de los Black exige protección a sus familiares. Así que contra su voluntad Bellatrix se lo ocultó al señor oscuro y su esposo, pero no dudo que podría romperlo en cualquier momento. Asi que Draco se está haciendo cargo de él con nuestra ayuda.

Hermione dejo salir un sonido de asombro y Harry miró a Remus, como confirmando que el era parte de la ayuda, quien sonrío culpable.

Suspiró.

_Él tenía razón, estaba sorprendido._

- ¿Entonces, me voy a casar hoy o no?

Minerva no dijo más y Harry miró a Blaise quien asintió y alzando la varita hizo aparecer unas pequeñas llamas frente a Harry y Draco. Todos se pusieron en círculo y alzaron sus varitas.

_Yo los uno. _

_Uno sus magias y almas para que se den fortaleza _

_Yo los uno. _

_Uno sus mentes y su corazón para volverlos solo uno_

_Yo los uno. _

_Uno su vida para que se guíen en el camino oscuro _

_Yo los uno._

_Para que alivien sus penas en los días tristes_

_Yo los uno_

_Para que se den compañía en sus días de enfermedad_

_Yo los uno_

_Para que se den felicidad y protección el uno al otro_

_Yo los uno_

_Para que se amen con el alma_

_Yo los uno _

_Para que su corazón lata a la par_

_Yo los uno _

_Para se conozcan el uno al otro_

_Yo los uno_

_Para que se den a sí mismos lo que tienen._

_Yo los uno_

_Para que se amen mutuamente_

_Yo los uno_

Con un último movimiento de varita, Harry sintió como su magia se unía a la de Draco. Y entonces lo sintió. Un latido, lento y calmado. Que parecía irse atenuando. Por un momento pensó que su corazón empezaría a imitar al otro, mientras sentía frío y disminuía su fuerza, tomo la mano del veela y pidió en su interior una vez más que despertara. Tratando de enviarle todo el pequeño cariño que había empezado a sentir por él.

Pasaron unos minutos y nadie dijo nada. Theo pudo ver el susto en la cara de Potter y empezó a sentir como sus alarmas se disparaban. Estaba pasando. Uno de ellos seguiría al otro. Sus magias estaban complementandose, sus corazones empezarían a latir a la par. Al ritmo de uno de ellos. Entonces Potter sonrío y Pansy dejo salir el aire que estaba reteniendo.

_Estaba latiendo_

_…Suave…_

_…Rítmico…_

_…Cálido…_

_Era el corazón de Draco_

Harry pudo sentir el cambio, pudo sentir como el corazón de Draco le seguía y supo que había funcionado. Miró a Hermione, Sirius y Remus y sonrío aún más feliz.

_Había funcionado_

Los anillos aparecieron en su mano y la del rubio con un pequeño brillo, y Harry recordo la foto donde se veía a sus padres teniéndolos. Este era un nuevo inicio. Uno que el había empezado a formar. Se agacho y le dio un beso suave. Era después de todo el día de su boda.

Entonces alguién lo tomó del brazo y lo volteó rodeándole con sus brazos. Era Pansy. El abrazo lo sorprendió bastante pero dejó que ella lo abrace sintiendo como su camisa se mojaba.

-Gracias- sollozó.

Theo le apretó el hombro con una sonrisa agradecida y Blaise le sonrío con aprobación. Parkinson lo soltó y giro hacia Draco tomando su mano y sonriendo.

_Podía sentirlo. Estaba viviendo_

Ron decidió que era entonces momento de dejarles solos y empezó a sacarles de la habitación. Harry lo miró divertido y Remus le abrazo también. Snape no dijo nada pero le hizo un pequeño asentamiento de cabeza. Cuando se quedó solo con él se acostó a su lado. Dejando que el ritmo de su propio corazón y el del rubio lo tranquilizara. Esperando que ambos despertaran juntos.

_Ya todo había pasado._

Poco después sintió una calma cálida, suave, tranquila que le hizo pensar que todo estaría bien y lo arrullaba a dormir tranquilo.

_Era la magia del veela._

Cerró sus ojos sintiendo el cansancio de todos estos días. Horas después cuando el cuerpo de Draco se volteó y se abrazo ligeramente a él, Harry aún dormido lo acomodó entre sus brazos mientras sonreía.


	6. De despertares

_Hola a todos: _

_Se que tardo mucho de verdad. Pero soy estudiante en vacaciones, ya saben como son los maestros. Ellos si descansan. En fin Ying Fa Malfoy de Potter , lucas1177, Renesmee Black Cullen1096, susigabi, gracias por esperar, no se que harí a sin ustedes :) Los quiero un montón.  
_

_Tambien gracias a todos los favoritos y los seguimientos QwQ _

_Le mando mi abrazote, que espero que les de suerte ;)_

_y si no les da... mmmm.. XD espero que les de suerte_

_Los quiero _

_Freya Uchiha :)_

* * *

**CAPITULO 6  
**

**De despertares  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

¿Cuánto tiempo había dormido? Se preguntó Draco mientras abría los ojos y se sostenía la frente. La luz encima de él le obligó a cerrar los ojos momentáneamente y tratar de abrirlos por segunda vez. Tenía dolor de cabeza.

Se sentía raro. El techo era blanco… ¿había dormido fuera de su habitación? ¿Dónde? Ni siquiera podía recordar haber ido a dormir. ¿Qué fue lo último que hizo? ¿Ver a Altaír? No. La junta con los slytherins. Le había pedido a Luna que citara a los slytherins que viera mientras ella jugaba con Fawkes y luego había salido. Regresó, hizo la junta y luego

_Luego ¿qué?_

¿Había ido a dormir? No. Aún no revisaba los estados financieros de los profesores, faltaba contratar maestros, empezar los entrenamientos, reajustar las barreras, había mucho que hacer. No, no creía haber ido a dormir. Cerró los ojos cansado mientras trataba de recordar.

Hablando de eso. Los slytherin ¿Cómo los iba a entrenar? De seguro tendría que hacer horarios, temas, ¿Qué les enseñaba Potter a sus alumnos?

Mmmm ¿y si contrataba a Potter? Nah, solo sería más problemas. Hizo un quejido de dolor. Se sentía fatal. Solo quería dormir un poco más.

Se pegó al cuerpo a su lado y se acurrucó. Sintió un brazo bajo él que lo abrazaba. Podría ser Theo, a él le gustaba abrazar al dormir ¿Se había dormido en la cama de Theo? ¿Qué importaba? El sujeto se acomodó para abrazarlo mejor y por su respiración calmada Draco podría decir que estaba dormido. ¿Sería Blaise? ¿Pansy? Sea quien sea se pegó por completo a él y ocultó la cara en su cuello, haciéndole cosquillas con su respiración. Se sentía bien, correcto. Su veela se sintió satisfecha al sentir el calor de su pareja y Draco pensó que no había nada mejor en el mundo. Nada mejor que su olor. Si, podría dormir un rato. Un graaaaaaan y largo rato, pensó acomodándose. Su corazón latía suavemente sin dolor como hace mucho no recordaba, suave, rítmico, cálido...

Sonrío.

_¿Qué más necesitaba en este mundo?_

Nada.

Empezó a adormilarse sintiendo los latidos contrarios en él. Podía sentir que latía, que estaba ahí, que se movía suavemente como una canción de cuna, invitándolo a unirse.

_El calor de su pareja_

_Mmm había algo mal en eso._

_¿Qué era?_

Sirius y Regulus, que se encontraban en una larga contienda de ajedrez, se sorprendieron al escucharlo moverse y empezar a levantarse viendo como finalmente se acurrucaba aun más en Harry. Por un momento Sirius había pensado que gritaría al despertarse y verlo ahí, mejor aún, al ver el anillo en su mano. Pero al parecer el rubio no se había dado cuenta ni de quien estaba durmiendo a su lado, ni de que había dejado de ser un mago soltero…

_¿Qué?_

Fue entonces que vió que se levantó de golpe y empujó a Harry al suelo, quién despertó sorprendido mientras Sirius se carcajeaba.

-¡Potter! ¿Qué haces aquí?

Harry lo miró con sus ojos aún adormilados y luego los abrió de golpe. Estaba tirado en el suelo y Draco lo veía desde su cama, levantado, mirándolo, con terror. Sus ojos grises fijos en él, sin odio, sin rencor. Del mismo color que los recordaba. Del mismo color que la plata.

_Estaba vivo. _

_Estaba despierto._

-¡Despertaste!

Draco sintió una gran ola de alegría invadirlo, ¿desde dónde? No sabía. Solamente estaba ahí, mezclándose con él. Latiendo al ritmo de los corazones. Y entonces un abrazo, fuerte, firme. Como si temiera dejarlo ir. Y luego miedo y tristeza.

_ ¿De dónde venía eso?_

El abrazo de Harry lo sorprendió, pero se sorprendió aún más cuando miró a su alrededor. Todo era blanco, Sirius y Remus estaban parados cerca de ellos, había tres camas, era la enfermería. ¿Dónde estaban Pansy, Blaise y Theo? ¿Qué había pasado?¿Por qué estaba ahí?

Un sollozo lo regreso a la realidad. Potter temblaba y lo abrazaba más fuerte. ¿Por qué nadie decía nada? Elevó su mano y le acarició los cabellos. Lo que sea que le haya pasado, a Potter parecía haberle impactado aún más que a él. Y eso era…halagador.

-Todo está bien Potter- susurró- todo está bien.

Pero Harry no parecía poder creerlo. Solo repetía lo mismo una y otra vez.

-Despertaste

_Despertaste_

___Despertaste_

_Despertaste_

¿Despertó?

-¿Desperté?

La confusión llegó a Harry desde Draco. ¿Acaso él no sabía que se estaba dejando morir? ¿No se había dado cuenta de lo que hacía?

Se separó mirándolo fijamente. No, al parecer Draco ni se había enterado. No supo cuánto tiempo lo miró solo que empezó a sentir su corazón acelerándose y la timidez e incomodidad a través de Draco. Se sentía bien. Recordar que Draco estaba vivo, que estaba unido a él. Le tomo la mano con las suyas y le sonrío.

El rabillo del ojo de Draco captó entonces el brillo de algo y miró su mano, la de ambos, donde anillos gemelos le dieron la bienvenida brillando su color dorado con pequeñas inscripciones en ellos.

_Él, ¿Estaba casado?_

_¿Con Potter?_

Las lágrimas empezaron a salir por los ojos de Draco pese a los esfuerzos que hacía éste por no llorar. Potter no lo amaba ¿Por qué le hacía esto? Él quería a la Weasley ¿no es así?, ¿Pensaba que Draco podría compartirlo?, ¿Qué dejarlo vivir para ver eso era lo correcto? No, Draco no podría hacerlo, no era tan fuerte. Morir de desamor era preferible, nunca se hubiera enterado, sería breve. Harry lo había hecho por lástima, se había unido a él para que el viviera. ¿Y qué pasaría ahora si quería morir? Ya no podría hacerlo, porque Harry se sentiría incompleto, podría incluso enloquecer y él no podía hacerle esto a Harry.

Weasley tendría el amor de Potter y ¿qué tendría él? Un beso fugaz, una caricia robada. Él no…

Harry empezó a sentir el flujo de emociones viniendo de Draco y se preocupó. Era una mezcla de tristeza con un poco de enojo, rabia y resignación.

-Tu…¿sabes que soy un veela?

Era un susurro leve y Harry juraría que no quería que lo escuchara y entonces comprendió. Esto era lo que le dijeron esos 3. Draco dudaría de sus razones de enlazarse con él.

-Si

Entonces lo invadió con más fuerza la ola de celos y rabia que provenía de él. Draco estaba empezando a clavar su uñas en sus manos mientras apretaba las sabanas. Las barreras alrededor de Hogwarts empezaron a tambalearse, el mismo Harry empezaba a sentir el aire frío a su alrededor.

Harry no sabía que hacer realmente. Ni siquiera sabía que era lo que pensaba Draco, que lo hacía sentirse así. Pero sabía lo que tenía que hacer, lo que podía hacer. Podía darle la comprensión y el apoyo que Draco le había mostrado a él cuando sintió que estaba derrumbándose. Miró a Sirius y a Regulus y estos salieron de la habitación donde ya se estaban reuniendo los slytherins y los profesores.

Entonces dándose cuenta que Draco sólo veía sus manos mientras tenía entrecerrados los ojos, tomó la sabana y lo cubrió con ella desde la espalda hasta la cabeza, cuando Draco alzó los ojos para mirarle, Harry le besó.

Fue un beso suave, dulce y por un momento Draco bajo la guardia. Harry estaba atento a las reacciones de su veela. Estaba tranquilo, frágil, parecía una de esas muñecas de porcelana que si movías mal se podrían romper. ¿Qué tan roto estaba ya Draco? Las imágenes de Harry besando a Ginny Weasley de la misma manera acudieron a los recuerdos de Draco y lo empujó lejos de él. Porque Draco podría ser un veela, pero también era un mago, y eso creaba una doble lealtad en él. Por un lado hacia Potter de parte de su veela y del otro hacia él de parte de su mago. Y mientras el veela le suplicaba creyera en su pareja, el mago le pedía no confiar por completo en él, porque Potter al fin y al cabo desconfiaba de él y se había vuelto un enemigo. Un poderoso y acechador enemigo.

_Y el tenía muchos secretos que guardar._

-Lárgate.

Tenía que irse antes de que Draco cediera a una de las dos partes, porque una abrazaría con amor a Potter y la otra intentaría hechizarlo.

-Draco…

-No me llame así, déjame. Lárgate.

Harry lo observó fijamente. Draco se odiaba, más que odiarlo a él se odiaba a sí mismo. ¿Cómo podría hacerlo sentir mejor? Ya le había besado, y abrazado. Ya se había casado con él. Harry no sabía si estaba enamorado, pero Hermione había dicho que lo estaba. Blaise también. Y era la pareja destinada de Draco, ¿eso no lo convencía de que no quería hacerle daño?

Observó al rubio que lo veía con el ceño fruncido.

-No me voy a ir.

Draco hizo un gesto de disgusto y Harry se recordó a si mismo que esté era Draco Malfoy, el príncipe de los slytherins y el heredero de los Malfoy. Que sabía miles de hechizos de magia negra y más de una vez le había dejado moretones en la cara. Que el hecho que fuera parte veela no eliminaba la parte mago. Que lo necesitaba por la primera y la segunda lo hacía odiarlo.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque no espere durante 3 semanas para que me echases como te dé la gana.

-Ya te percataste de que estoy vivo, puedes largarte con la Weasley.

_Así que era eso._

Dio un paso al frente y pronto el rubio tenía su varita en la mano, así que Harry se maldijo por dejarla a su alcance. ¿En serio iban a luchar? Entonces Draco lanzó un expelliarmus que Harry esquivó por poco pero la puerta de la enfermaría no tuvo tanta suerte. Si eso era un sí. Convocó la suya con un accio.

Pronto todos podían ver lo que pasaba adentro, Harry y Draco se lanzaban maldiciones, no duras por parte de ninguno, pero hechizos de pelea al fin y al cabo. En algún momento Draco había conjurado un hechizo sobre sí mismo y se había puesto ropa informal mientras saltaba a la otra cama para evitar un expelliarmus.

Pansy, casi llora al verlo. Estaba bien, sus ojos brillaban como antes.

_Estaba bien._

_y estaba_

_¿luchando?_

Abrió los ojos al ver la escena y sin definir si le daba risa o decepción hizo lo único que se le ocurrió.

Hechizarlo.

-¡Expelliarmus!

Draco que había estado preparado para el ataque de Potter miró sorprendido a la dueña de la voz antes del impacto que empujó hacia una cama para caer sentado justo a la orilla y finalmente lo dejo tirado en el suelo.

-¡Draco!

La voz de Potter, Theo y Blaise se oyeron a la vez mientras corrían a ver si estaba bien y Draco frunció el ceño mientras los veía asomar su cabeza sobre la cama.

-Eso no era necesario, Pansy.

-Upps, creí que estabas haciendo un berrinche- dijo la chica ofreciéndole la mano.- ¿Estás bien?

Draco se sobó la cabeza y se acomodó para quedarse sentado.

-Sí, un golpe no me va a matar.

Curioso, que lo dijera alguien que se estuvo a punto de matar en las escaleras.

-No me refería a eso – dijo Pansy mirando rápidamente su anillo y Draco hizo una mueca de comprensión. Miró entonces su anillo e iba a decir una palabra cuando Severus entró con un bebé rubio en su mano y Remus junto a ellos.

-Altair.

-Veo que has tenido tu primera pelea matrimonial, Draco- se burló el pocionista- y por lo que puedo ver has perdido.

Draco infló sus mejillas pero no dijo nada. No había perdido. Había sido emboscado por su mejor amiga. Harry solo observó la pequeña muestra infantil con curiosidad. ¿Siempre era así? Entre esos 6 ¿Siempre era así?

-Te ves bien-sonrió Remus- Los slytherins estarán felices de verte. Han pasado 3 semanas Draco.

-¿3 semanas? ¿De qué?

Remus miró a Harry

-Estás hecho un desastre.

Harry frunció el ceño mientras reparaba sus ropas con su varita.

-Lo sé, me mando 4 diffindos- dijo mirándolo con reproche.

Draco lo ignoró deliberadamente.

-¿3 semanas? ¿De qué? – repitió su pregunta.

-Draco que fue lo último que recuerdas – preguntó madam Pomfrey mientras entraba al cuarto- ¡Señor Potter! ¿Qué le hizo a la enfermería?

-¡Yo no le hice nada! ¡Fue él!

Draco miró a la enfermera con ojos de inocencia, y bueno era el director así que….

-No le creo

-¡Qué!

Mientras recibía su regaño Harry miró a Draco sonreír con superioridad.

_Maldito rubio_

Entonces el rubio desvió su mirada hacia el bebé y lo abrazo con fuerza mientras reía y repetía su nombre. Harry sonrío levemente mientras sentía la calidez que provenía de Draco, quizá todos podían sentirlo porque sonreían levemente. Miro a madam Pomfrey ¿Qué estaba diciendo? Harry no podía entenderla, solo podía prestar atención al veela, parecía que lo llamaba. Pero solo a él, los demás se veían bien. De hecho el rubio se veía realmente bien con un bebé en sus brazos si lo pensaba, rubio, de ojos grises o verdes, o moreno, o….

Madam Pomfrey vio que lo ignoraba.

- ¡Señor Potter! Escúcheme. ¿En que está pensando?

-¿Justo ahora? – Respondió Harry pero parecía ido - en lo bien que se verá Draco con nuestro propio bebé.

_¿Qué?_

Silencio.

La magia dejo de fluir.

Draco se sonrojó.

Snape hizo una mueca de disgusto.

Pansy abrió la boca.

Theo alzó la mirada de su libro.

Blaise sonrío como felino.

Remus sonrió suavemente.

Sirius se carcajeó.

Harry se sonrojó al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir y miró a Draco sintiendo la ola de sentimientos que venían de él, de su veela. Entonces caminó hacia él dejando su varita al lado de la cama y tomando la sabana, la tiró encima de los tres, ya que Draco aún tenía a Altaír, y lo beso.

-Esperaré ese día con ansias- dijo separándose.

Luego sonriendo la quitó y dándose la vuelta empezó a salir de la enfermería.

-¿Eh? ¿Draco? ¿Qué pasó?¿Qué te dijo?

Pansy observó al rubio totalmente sonrojado y viendo fijamente como se marchaba Potter. Entonces contra su sorpresa Draco sonrió levemente.

_Quizá esto podría funcionar._

* * *

-Aun no entiendo porque no he podido acércame- se quejó Harry 3 horas más tarde, quién luego de darse un baño e ir a la cocina por algo de comer le había dado la noticia a una emocionada Hermione quién los había empujado de regreso para visitarle.

La idea le agradaba, aun si no sabía que decirle al rubio, pero todos los Slytherin estaban dándose turnos para visitar a Draco y platicar con él. No solo ellos. Muchos Ravenclaws, incluido Terry estaban a la espera de hablar con el rubio y darle un regalo de recuperación. Todos metidos en el pequeño cuarto de la enfermería.

Sabiendo que el ruido era suficiente para no oír su plática Harry se sentó en una silla apoyando su cabeza en el respaldo de ésta y frunció el ceño.

-No tiene por qué darle flores- expresó Harry inflando su mejilla tal como el rubio lo hiciera hace horas.

-Compañero, dime por favor que no estás celoso. – Masculló Ron con los brazos en la silla.- Ni siquiera es una cita ni nada es sólo un regalo.

-Bueno- sonrió Hermione- Harry siempre fue muy celoso con la persona que le gustaba ¿No lo fue con Cho y con Ginny?

Ron hizo un gesto ante la mención de su hermana.

-Ni lo digas, Ginny ha estado insoportable. Y ahora que se entere de lo de Harry lo estará aun más. Que Harry ni Malfoy aparezcan en la cena solo incrementa los rumores.

-No estoy celoso… -gruño el moreno-vale un poco. –Admitió - Pero todo es su culpa, emite esa magia que me atonta. ¿Qué crees que pasaría si yo le trajera flores? Y además Ginny y yo terminamos, siempre vuelve con Dean. Es molesto. Al menos Draco me es fiel. Prefiere a los 300 slytherins de su casa, a un bebé, a Remus, a Snape, incluso a Hermione- dijo mirándola acusadoramente- pero me es fiel.

Ron hizo una mueca de comprensión y risa sin saber cual influía más en ella.

-Para empezar compañero, creo que aunque estén casados es muy pronto para que le mandes flores, menos cuando se acaba de enterar y ya le pediste un bebé.

Harry se sonrojó y se agarró la cabeza con las manos

-Además él ya tiene uno y es director, ¿Crees que tiene tiempo? Es recién casado además, y Merlín oiga cuando al estar casado automaticamente los bienes de su padre pasen a él y Narcissa Malfoy visite esta escuela para descubrir que su hijo es también el director.

Harry se golpeó con la silla. Había olvidado a su suegra, Morgana, lo iba a cruciar. Ella no sabía que Draco fuera parte veela ni que tenía un hermano. Eran estudiantes, de que iban a vivir, de sus herencias claro, pero la de Draco iba a necesitar justificarse.

-Ni siquiera sé que estaba pensando, yo solo lo vi y bueno fue como si no existiera nadie más que él y yo y…

Hermione observó a su amigo sufriendo y al pelirrojo sonreír divertido.

-Ya Ron, déjalo, que no ves qué Draco es un veela, es natural que para su pareja eso se irresistible y Harry….

Pero lo que Hermione estaba diciendo se quedó en el aire cuando la puerta recién reparada de la enfermería se abrió.

-Harry James Potter ¿qué significa esto?

Todos guardaron silencio ante el grito y observaron a Ginny Weasley cruzar la habitación hasta llegar junto a él y darle la cachetada de su vida.

Hubo jadeos. Draco no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño, sintió algo recorriendolo que lo obligaba a ponerse de pie.

-¿Te casaste? ¿Con Draco Malfoy?¿Con esa porquería de mago?

Al instante Ginny se volvió la mira de todos los presentes en la habitación, especialmente de Cho que ya tenía el hechizo en mano. Pero Ginny o bien lo ignoraba o no le importaba porque no retrocedió.

-¿Cuándo pretendías decirme?- exigió.

-Nunca- la respuesta de Harry le ocasionó a Draco una ligera opresión en el pecho pero no pareció afectarle a Harry porque no lo miró- no tengo que explicarte nada a ti. Tú y yo terminamos.

-¿Así que te fuiste a consolar a los brazos del mortífago cobarde? ¿Cómo puedes estar con el asesino de Dumbledore?, ¿Cómo…?

-Trata con respeto a mi esposo- exigió Harry fríamente.

-Ahora es tu esposo ¿no? Por supuesto, eso explica por qué siempre le prestaste tanta atención ¿Pues sabes qué? Jodete.

-Ginny- intervino Ron- por favor, estás en la enfermería.

-¿Ahora tú también lo apoyas? ¡Él es Draco Malfoy!

-Es el director- se interpuso Hermione.

-Y como ahora es tu nuevo mejor amigo eso te importa ¿no? No eres más que una traidora.

-Basta Ginny - intervino Harry - no hay nada que pelear.

Ginny miró el anillo del moreno. Se había ido, su oportunidad de ser la esposa del héroe del mundo mágico, de ser la señora Potter, de heredar su fortuna. Pero si ella no lo podía tener, Malfoy definitivamente tampoco. Sacó su varita y apuntó a Harry

-Sectusem….

Hermione jadeó, Harry no tenía su varita, estaba en la cama, junto a Draco. No alcanzaría llegar a tiempo y ella no era lo suficientemente rápida. Miró rápidamente a Ron, al parecer el tampoco.

Entonces se oyó el golpe seco de la cabeza de Ginny contra la pared.

-No te atrevas a lastimar a mi pareja, comadreja tercermundista

Todos observaron como Draco Malfoy, con lo ojos grises como el hierro, le estaba presionando el cuello a Ginny en busca de partírselo en dos. Su magia se expandía asfixiándola y reteniéndola. La iba a matar y Hermione lo comprendió.

_Este era el otro lado del veela._


	7. De reacciones

_Hola, hola a todos: _

_Estoy feliz porque ya descubri como ver los follower y los favoritos XD jajaja (oso, solo es con un clic) como son muchos nombres que escribir y aparte que tardaría ocuparía una gran parte de la hoja no los voy a poner :P aunque envidio su capacidad a la hora de nombrarse, a mi no se me ocurría nada. En fin los amo a todos y gracias, muchisimas, por leer la historia.  
_

_Ahora agradecimientos por reviews: _

_sombra88,joahnpotter, Nanami Fushikawa, Ying Fa Malfoy de Potter, lucas1177, Renesmee Black Cullen1096,lisicarmela,Princes-Slash y ... yap._

_ Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de escribir los reviews porque gracias a ustedes llegamos a los 40 :D. Ahora iré por los 100 muajaja owó. _

_Nah...ambicionar mucho es peligroso XD  
_

_Los quiero mucho, muchisimo.  
_

_Freya Uchiha :)_

* * *

**CAPITULO 7  
**

**De reacciones  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Los slytherins y los ravenclaws observaron la escena con terror. Los gemelos y Ron con espanto. Hermione parecía en shock y Harry no sabía que hacer. Los cuadros mismos de la enfermería miraron la escena con interés preguntándose entre ellos si debían llamar a la directora suplente, pero la voz de Severus les recordó que el mismo director era quién estaba provocándo la escena y ellos no tenían autorización de ponerse en contra del director del castillo, por lo que guardaron silencio.

Un ambiente pesado invadió la enfermería. Cho y Terry parecieron por un momento pensar en sacar la varita para detener a Draco pero cuando lo hicieron sus varitas fueron impulsadas lejos de ellos, y un aire los impulsó para atrás. Una mirada de Draco fue todo lo que necesitaron para saber que no quería que intervinieran. Luna solo observaba la escena tranquilamente lo que preocupó un poco a Harry. Cuando intentó acercarse para evitar que Draco continuara, la magia de Draco formó una barrera fuerte pero invisible que hizo que retrocedieran y alejaran a la chica de él.

Draco, por su parte, podía sentir la furia del veela invadir totalmente su mente. Un rápido escaneo le hizo notar, sin embargo, lo peligroso que sería para algunos de alrededor recibir los efectos colaterales de su ira. Reconoció a su pesar que muchos de ellos eran personas apreciadas por él, como los gemelos Weasley , Terry o Luna. Creó una barrera para protegerlos de todo peligro y observó a la pelirroja frente a él.

Si el rubio estuviera en todos sus sentidos podría asegurar sin dudar que Ginevra se encontraba entre las personas que quería eliminar desde hace tiempo, por muchas razones. Desde su hechizo mocomurcielago a atreverse a poner las manos sobre su pareja. Y dado que Draco por sí mismo era muy vengativo, era la hora de cobrarselas todas.

_Merecía morir._

El rubio nunca había hecho gala de su fuerza física dado que se consideraba impropio de los sangre pura usar los puños cuando uno podía usar la varita. No obstante apretaba el cuello fuertemente de quien había tratado de desangrar a su pareja, elevándola en el aire. Nadie, absolutamente nadie, ni el mismo Merlín tenía permitido tocarlo ahora que su pareja había elegido libremente ser de él. Mucho menos tratar de matarle.

_Eso era algo que ni el mago ni el veela permitirían._

Un escape de aire escapó de la pelirroja mientras su cuerpo se convulsionaba tratando de liberarse, una ligera patada llegó a Draco pero él ni se molestó por ello mientras sonreía. Ginny empezó a tener terror cuando vio los ojos de usualmente color plata cambiar a un gris oscuro y sentir la presión incrementar en su garganta. El rubio la veía a los ojos sin temblar por lo que le estaba haciendo. La iba a matar.

Consciente de que estaba dado sus últimos respiros miró a su alrededor, Harry estaba en shock y Ron estaba tratando de romper, inútilmente, las barreras.

_Nadie más trataba de ayudarla_

Jadeó. Ella era sangrepura y conocía las tradiciones. Y había sido tan estúpida, se dijo. Provocando a un recién unido. Pero la reacción de Malfoy no era comprensible, ¿Por qué iba a reaccionar tan agresivamente? Aun si amase mucho a Harry lo normal sería hechizarla, no ahorcarla. Y al rubio parecía no importarle acabar con su vida.

Como si leyera sus pensamientos, Draco sonrió aún más, en sus ojos bailando la pregunta escondida ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? La pelirroja estaba dando sus últimos respiros. Estaba tan cerca…

Los gritos de Ron pidiéndole que se detenga llegaron solo levemente al rubio. A Draco no le importó, no parecía la voz de alguien importante para él. Sin embargo un grito exigiéndole parar, y sentir atravesar la barrera por alguien conocido y poderoso, le hizo recuperarse un poco en la ligera niebla que era su cerebro y volteó para ver el rostro del profesor de pociones frente a él.

Cuando éste puso su mano sobre él Draco literalmente gruñó, con la intención de aniquilar a aquel que se interponía entre él y su presa, pero aunque los sentidos del rubio estaban al máximo, entre la niebla que era su mente sus instintos le decían que no debía dañar al hombre frente a él.

_Que ese hombre era su familia_

Aligero la mano y Weasley cayó sentada en el piso, tratando de recuperar el aliento. La barrera se disipó mientras el rubio veía con confusión al pocionista tratando de recuperar el control sobre él. La garganta de la pelirroja tenía las marcas de la mano de Draco, y estaba literalmente roja pero ninguno de los slytherins o de los presentes, excepto la enfermera y sus hermanos, se acercaron para comprobar su estado.

_Le decía algo._

Draco estaba seguro que aquel que estaba identificado como familia le estaba diciendo algo pero no podía entenderle. Snape debió suponerlo por sus ojos porque dejó de hablar tratando de tranquilizarlo con su propia magia. Por la mente del veela solo pasaba el deseo de aniquilar a la chica que ahora sollozaba. Y tenía que hacerlo, sus instintos se lo pedían, su pareja pudo haber muerto por su causa.

El último pensamiento hizo que la furia renaciera en él, primero había golpeado a su pareja y luego lo había tratado de matar. El error de Ginny fue sollozar el nombre de Harry buscando que la salvara. Esto solo hizo que los instintos de Draco se activaran nuevamente, su veela gritandole que ahora lo quería separar de él.

No lo iba a permitir.

Harry era su pareja. Solo de él.

_Los que se interpusieran debían morir_

Cuando Ginny murmuró su nombre Harry se dio cuenta de que estaba paralizado. No podía creer siquiera que el dulce Draco que él había visto hasta ahora haya estado a punto de matar a Ginny. No era el Draco que le gustaba, que era comprensivo, cariñoso y hasta dulce. Tampoco era el mago con el que se había hechizado tantas veces que sabía incluso cuando debía parar. Este era un completo peligro. Los ligeros te voy a matar que se dijeron entre ellos alguna vez era un juego de niños comparado con lo que el rubio quería hacerle a la pelirroja. Los instintos de Harry le decían a gritos que correría sangre si no lo detenían.

Analizo el vínculo con su pareja en busca de sus emociones pero no encontró nada. Intentó enviar las suyas pero tampoco hubo respuesta. El lazo estaba bloqueado. Severus estaba frente al rubio y estaba hablándole pero sus ojos seguían siendo ese gris acerado sin emociones y Harry comprendió que Draco estaba lo suficientemente ido para ser él, cosa que comprobó cuando sacó su varita y apuntó a la chica.

Madam Pomfrey se alejó rápido. Los gemelos jadearon sin saber que hacer, sin duda sin saber si ponerse del lado de Ginny o de Draco. Ron, sin embargo, tapó a Ginny con su cuerpo y ésta abrió los ojos espantada mirando con terror al rubio frente a ellos. Con temblor no pudo siquiera en sacar su propia varita, Ron tampoco intentó sacar la suya.

Esto no pareció molestarle a Draco, dado que parecía estar analizando al pelirrojo en busca de algo. Lo que fuera, Harry no tenía idea de qué y Draco siguió sosteniendo la varita pese a los esfuerzos de Snape que intentaba quitársela para la indiferencia de Draco.

-Harry- escuchó la voz de Hermione- es el veela. Está desesperado porque estuvo a punto de perderte. No solo es el vínculo del veela contigo, es el vínculo de matrimonio. Es demasiado reciente para que Draco pueda controlar ambos a la vez. Tienes que pararlo.

-¿El veela?- preguntó viendo a Draco rápidamente.

_Por esos sus ojos no parecían los de siempre._

_Maldición_

Harry lo comprendía. Lo del vínculo de unión. Había pedido uno de los más fuertes, que lo volvía uno solo prácticamente. No solo unía su magia, sino sus corazones y sus deseos. Él mismo se moría por estar cerca del rubio. Necesitaba, anhelaba su compañía en todo momento, como una poderosa adicción, que incrementaba sus propios sentimientos y le hacía sentir el dolor de Draco con la misma intensidad aún cuando sabía que no le afectaba a él. Sabía que habia sido una decisión precipitada y de hecho podía ser peligrosa si uno de los dos moría siendo reciente el vínculo. Muchos se habían vuelto locos. Pero era lo que Harry había necesitado para que Draco despertara.

Además Draco era un veela, vivía por y para su pareja, y eso por sí mismo ya era demasiado pesado para él. La prueba era que se había empezado a dejar morir. Perder a su pareja ahora que la tenía debía ser insoportable para él para volverse de ese modo.

-¡Draco! ¡Draco detente!- dijo abriéndose paso entre los slytherins. Ahora mismo odiaba haber estado en shock. Todos se habían puesto frente de él. Tenía que darse prisa, si Draco lanzaba el hechizo y la mataba lo meterían a Azkaban. Y Harry no lo iba a permitir de ningún modo, asi tuviera que robárselo del mundo mágico.

Finalmente el rubio pareció encontrar lo que buscaba en Ron porque hizo que los gemelos y él cayeran a un lado, lejos de la chica. Su mano entonces sostuvo la varita y susurró con el mismo tono de quien envía un adios…

-Sectusempra.

Ginny gritó con terror, la mataría con el mismo hechizo que ella quiso destinar a Harry...

Para su suerte Harry llegó hacia él y movió su mano desviando el hechizo hacia la puerta que explotó. Los slytherins jadearon sorprendidos y retrocedieron sin saber qué hacer ante su príncipe fuera de control. Remus abrazó a Altair más fuerte y Snape pareció reaccionar.

-Potter, abrásele.

-¿Qué?

-Abrásele, tiene que hacerle notar que está bien, que debe detenerse.

Harry asintió y dirigió su mirada al veela que parecía cabreado de que nadie le dejase terminar con la pelirroja. El llanto de Altaír inundaba la enfermería mientras un angustiado Remus lo mecía tratando de calmarlo, pero ni eso detenía a Draco. Cuando Draco miró la mano que le detenía le gruñó, diciéndole en pocas palabras que se apartara de su camino.

Cuando Harry no se movió, Draco examinó con rapidez al individuo frente a él consciente de que la última persona que trato de detenerle era de su familia. Cuando descubrió que la persona frente a él era su pareja se calmó para evitar dañarle mientras en un rápido escaneo verificaba que esté bien. Ese fue justo el momento que Harry aprovechó para abrazarlo. El olor de Harry inundó los sentidos de Draco y sus ojos empezaron a recuperar su color, mirando alrededor y observó lo que había hecho.

_Por Merlín_

_Había estado a punto de matar a alguien_

_…_

_Había estado a punto de perder a Harry_

Sin poder evitarlo, abrazó con fuerza a Harry tratando de verificar que estuviera vivo. Que estuviera bien.

Era un poco vergonzoso necesitar desesperadamente al moreno pero Draco ya había pasado tanto dolor sin tenerle sabiendo que estaba bien, que la sola idea de que estuviera muerto le hacía desesperar, querer morir. Cuando el de ojos verdes lo abrazó aún más, Draco miró de reojo su anillo en su propia mano. Sabía que los veelas literalmente mataban a los que dañaban a sus parejas pero nunca pensó que llegara el momento en que el lo haría. Tan solo pensar en la sangre manchando sus manos lo hizo querer vomitar. Se acurrucó buscando consuelo en el otro, y cuando lo encontró y el enlace le mando preocupación fue como si por primera vez se diera cuenta realmente de que estaba unido a Harry. De que Harry le había aceptado como pareja. Draco había pasado a matar a Ginny, había sido un violento agresor y aun así el moreno le preguntaba a él si estaba bien, mientras le acariciaba y besaba su cabeza con suavidad. Las lágrimas se abrieron paso por sus ojos y se aferró al moreno, pensando que, quizá él no se merecía a Harry tanto como lo quería.

- ¿Draco?- Harry sintió el cuerpo bajo él abrazarlo con fuerza y temblores. Cuando quiso ver a Draco éste oculto la cara en el hueco entre su cuello y su hombro y no lo permitió. Quiso insistir pero se detuvo cuando escuchó un sollozo y supo que Draco estaba llorando lo más silencioso posible. Éste era el lado frágil del veela que Harry trataba con mucho cuidado de evitar porque parecía que cualquier palabra mal dicha podría romper a Draco. Todos a su alrededor parecían no saber que hacer y con mucho cuidado empezaron a despejar el área. Escuchó a Snape decirle a todos que esto nunca había pasado y que nadie le dijera nada a McGonagall. Harry estuvo de acuerdo.

Pronto los slytherins guiados por Cho empezaron a arreglar la enfermería u ocuparse en otras cosas para dejarles su espacio y en momentos así, agradeció que el castillo fuera enorme y nadie haya llegado.

Meciéndose cuidadosamente trató de infundirle calma al rubio –Draco -susurró-estoy bien. Todo está bien.- dijo acariciándole el cabello- todo está bien, tranquilo.

El flujo de emociones viajó hacia él de nuevo y Harry susurró aliviado. Alegría, alivio, miedo y desesperación fluyeron hacia él a través de Draco y lo abrazó con fuerza, separándose de él solo para darle ligeros besos en su frente.

-No te vayas- susurró Draco entre sollozos- no me dejes solo, por favor. No más. No podría soportarlo. No otra vez. Por favor...

La tristeza en las palabras de Draco le recordó a sus propios sollozos de la infancia, cuando soportaba sin quejarse los maltratos de sus tíos, pero se encerraba y lloraba deseando que alguien le brindara esperanza. Harry se preguntó entonces si era por eso que lo había aceptado tan rápido, porque ambos necesitaban amor. Siguió manteniendo su abrazo, sintiendo la energía del veela rodearlo con desesperación. Era diferente a la que emanaba con Altaír, la que había sentido en el pasillo cuando se cruzó con él, en la biblioteca antes del obliviate o cuando estaba ahorcando a Ginny. Uno era dulzura, otro calma, otro pasión y otro más ira. Esta sin duda era miedo. Harry supo entonces que estaba frente al Draco real, no al Malfoy frío y sin emociones que parecía todo el tiempo cuando estaba lejos de las mazmorras o el líder poderoso e irrompible frente a los slytherins. Este era el chico que le había ofrecido la mano, que le había cubierto con la capucha. Era el chico que le amaba.

Siguió susurrándole al oído y acariciándole el cabello hasta que los sollozos se detuvieron y entonces pasándole una mano bajo las rodillas y otra sosteniendo su espalda lo cargo para llevarlo de regreso a la cama, sin que el rubio dejara ver su cara, tapándose con el hombro de Harry.

-Me gustaría que nos dejaran solo por hoy- dijo hacia los alumnos restantes quienes asintieron y empezaron a retirarse. Ésta no era la forma en la que hubiese querido quedarse solo con Draco pero ahora no importaba.

Madam Pomfrey, Severus, Remus, Ron, Hermione y los amigos del rubio fueron los únicos que quedaron adentro mientras trataban de curar a Ginny o bien de ayudar a Draco. Y mientras depositaban a Ginny en la cama más alejada a ellos, los slytherins restantes trataban de obtener una palabra, cualquier cosa del rubio.

-Ya está Draco- susurró depositándolo en la cama y tapándole con la sabana tal como lo había hecho las dos veces que lo había besado para evitar que vieran su cara cuando se separó finalmente de él.

-Gracias- fue el susurro del rubio.

El silencio invadió nuevamente la enfermería solamente roto por unos debiles sollozos de Ginny. Remus y Severus decidieron llevarse a Altaír a otro lado y retirarse. Hermione le preguntó a Draco si estaba bien y cuando éste asintió con la cabeza sin decir nada se retiró en silencio junto con los otros.

Ron por su parte no dijo nada. Sabía que el rubio había tenido razón para intentar asesinar a Ginny. Todo el mundo sabía que un veela celoso o protegiendo a su pareja era peligroso. Y si bien Ginny no sabía que Malfoy era un veela, y no que fuera a decírselo él, había tratado de matar a Harry con un sectusempra. Uno de los hechizos más crueles y letales.

A Harry…

A quien decía que ella amaba realmente.

Miró a Malfoy que parecía ido preguntándose cómo debía sentirse respecto a él. Porque incluso cuando él protegió a su hermana, el rubio lo había separado para no hacerle daño. Y eso era hasta considerado de su parte, dado que no eran ni siquiera amigos y el pelirrojo no había estado muy contento de que su amigo se casara con el veela.

Volvió a Pomfrey quien lanzaba hechizos a su hermana, curando lo que podía y dándole pociones para aliviar otras cosas, entre ellas las heridas en el cuello. Cuando esta negó con la cabeza, Ron temió que lo que Ginny había hecho había terminado en su contra.

-¿Qué sucede Mandam Pomfrey, es grave?

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

-Sus cuerdas vocales fueron realmente lastimadas no solo con la presión de la mano, sino también con magia. Habrá que recuperarlas con el tiempo pero aun así quizá su voz no se recupere del todo y cambie, tal vez no pueda cantar o gritar sin dolor durante algunos años. Por el momento le daré pociones para que no le duela tanto.

Ginny que amaba su voz se echó a llorar y miró con odio a la pareja en la cama lejana a ellos. Cuando quiso pararse Ron la agarro de la muñeca y la echo de nuevo a la cama.

-Ginny basta. Tú fuiste quien provocó esto.

Su gesto de decepción e incredulidad golpeó a Ron como una bofetada pero se mantuvo firme. Consciente de que había sido el único que se quedó a su lado Ginny entonces le tiró una almohada y a duras penas le dijo que se largara y le dejase sola mientras se tapaba enojada con las sabanas. Odiaba a Malfoy con toda su alma.

Ron suspiró y miro a la cama donde Harry había acostado a Draco y le abrazaba permitiendo que Draco se enroscara contra él. Ambos acostados en la cama, el moreno acariciaba los cabellos del rubio y le susurraba algo.

Triste, Ron sonrió.

El veela debía estar desesperado por el contacto con su pareja. Había visto a Fleur una vez estar a punto de enloquecer de tristeza cuando Bill estuvo a punto de morir por un hechizo mal empleado. Eso hacía que sintiera un poco de compasión hacia el rubio, que debió soportar con estomago duro todo el tiempo que Harry quiso a Ginny sin quejarse y cuyo esfuerzo no fue devuelto.

Harry convocó un encantamiento de silencio y unas cortinas alrededor de la cama y siguió acariciando la cabeza del rubio preocupado del silencio que lo rodeaba.

-Draco...

-Casi le mato...- fueron las palabras de Draco cuando habló por primera vez. Harry se dió cuenta entonces de lo mucho que Draco se despreciaba por lo que había hecho.

-Ella esta bien Draco- susurró de regreso.

-No, no lo está, no podrá volver a usar su voz como antes. ¿Cómo pude hacerle eso? Yo no la odiaba en realidad, la envidiaba con fuerza porque te tenía, porque la querías y se que los veelas son así, pero luego de eso ¿Cómo pueden vivir? ¿Cómo voy a poder vivir así?

Harry analizo su respuesta con cuidado.

- No puedes controlarlo Draco. Ella intento matarme.

Draco cerró los ojos y no dijo nada más. Harry metió a ambos bajo la sabana por completo y lo beso. Draco sollozo nuevamente y se aferró a él.

-Estoy cansado de todo esto- confesó- de anhelar tu cariño y de sufrir. De intentar que los slytherins sobrevivan. De esconder a Altaír a la sociedad. De tener miedo. Estoy harto de soñar con mi padre diciéndome que murió por mi culpa, a mi madre culpándome por lo mismo. Yo no quería que esto pasara, no quería ser un veela. Debiste dejar que muriera.

Harry entonces frunció el ceño e hizo que lo mirara a la cara.

-No vuelvas a decir eso.

-Pero es verdad-dijo dejando de llorar- Ni siquiera me amas solo me tienes compasión y no necesito tu jodida compasión- gritó separándose de él. -Tu me odias, odias lo que soy, lo que represento. Necesitaba morir. Quería morir. ¡Me merecía morir! Yo amaba a mi padre y lo dejé morir- gritó- lo hacía y está muerto. Y lo necesito. Necesito que esté aquí- sollozó- Necesito que este aquí...

Harry quedó impactado por sus palabras y no dijo nada.

-Se que si pudieras nunca me hubieras escogido a mi- dijo Harry sin emociones pero Draco pudo sentir el dolor en él. Y él no quería eso. Quería que Harry fuera feliz.

Draco no dijo nada solo lo miró y Harry le devolvió la mirada.

-Sé que es dificil y has sufrido mucho Draco,y siento mucho lo de tu padre pero no es tu culpa. Nunca lo fue. Él tomó sus decisiones y enfrentó las consecuencias. No dudo que lo amaras o él te amara pero eso no significa que estuviera en lo correcto. Y lamento que seas un veela y tengas que pasar por todo esto, no haberlo notado ni evitado todo ese dolor. Pero estoy contigo Draco, realmente lo estoy y no pienso dejar que nada ni nadie te lastime. No pasaras de nuevo por eso o que este con otra persona, porque no lo estaré- dijo acercándose- me uní a ti porque así lo decidí y no fue por compasión. Fue por ti. Porque necesitaba que vivieras y no me arrepiento de vincularme contigo. Y no te odiaba, nunca lo he hecho. Lamento lo idiota que fui contigo pero tienes que admitir que tienes tu culpa en ello. Y no digas que quieres morir otra vez ¿Entendiste?- preguntó tomándolo de los brazos- Porque no te lo voy a permitir. Cuando estabas cayendo de las escaleras creí que morirías y te puedo asegurar que fue desesperante y luego me enfadé porque creí que preferias morir a decirmelo. Parkinson me dió el regaño del siglo por ello, pero me hizo darme cuenta de lo mucho que nos hemos malinterpretado y atacado nosotros mismos. Asi que a partir de ahora dejaremos de hacerlo y lo haremos bien. Porque estamos casados, porque nos queremos y porque estaremos juntos siempre. -Harry se sonrojó pero su mirada seria no cambió- Ahora duermete un rato- dijo señalando la cama - porque estoy harto de verte en la enfermería y que te...

El beso de Draco lo tomó por sorpresa pero aún así cerró los ojos y puso las manos en las caderas del rubio mientras sentía las del otro en su cuello. Consciente que era el primer beso que el rubio le daba sonrió al sentir la magia del rubio invadirlo suavemente. Duraron un rato así hasta que Draco se separó.

-Gracias- susurró- por todo.

-De nada- dijo sonriendo. -Ahora deja de atontarme con tu magia veela y duermete.

Draco rió.

-Lo siento, no es a propósito.

-Claro- susurró sarcásticamente Harry, pero admitía que le gustaba cuando la usaba.-¿Mejor?

Draco asintió y se acomodó sintiendo todo el cansancio atravesarlo. Cuando Harry se acercó a él, se acurrucó nuevamente y Harry bajo el silencius y las cortinas para escuchar y ver cuando madam Pomfrey quisiera revisar a Draco.

-Y Harry...- murmuró Draco bajito y el moreno lo vió durmiendose- también quiero tener un hijo contigo.

Harry sonrío y besó de nuevo su frente.

-Lo sé.

-Creído- respondió el rubio.

-Manipulador

-Touché- susurró el rubio antes de dormirse.

Harry alzó su mirada y Ron con un gesto le preguntó si Malfoy estaba bien y el asintió, diciéndole en susurros que se había quedado dormido. Ninguno hizo nada más y volvieron a lo suyo.

Dos horas más tarde, cuando Harry se había quedado dormido, Ron observó como el anillo de los Malfoy empezaba a tomar forma rodeando su dedo justo arriba de su propio anillo familiar. La unión por ambas partes había sido aceptada y el enlace empezaría a establecerse. Ginny también lo notó y se levantó de la cama. Cuando Ron se interpuso, Ginny le dijo dolorosamente que Malfoy se arrepentiría pues ahora que era el director todos sabrían que había atacado a una alumna. Su sonrisa satisfecha le hizo saber a Ron que tenía toda la intención de dañar al rubio pese a todo lo que había pasado. Cuando Draco se acurrucó más contra Harry y Ginny lo miró triunfante, Ron suspiró y sacó su varita.

-Obliviate. Desmaius.

Madam Pomfrey que estaba detrás de él no dijo nada. Solo siguió revisándola en silencio pero cuando horas más tarde cuando Ron salió a comer, Madam Pomfrey invocó un hechizo sobre los jóvenes en la otra cama para transportarlos a un área mucho más privada de la enfermería. Solo por si acaso.

* * *

Cuando abrió los ojos reconoció que ambos estaban en una habitación distinta y miró a Draco durmiendo tranquilamente utilizando un brazo suyo de almohada y con la mano justo sobre su corazón. Harry se preguntaba como Draco podía aguantar todas las emociones que lo embargaban con fuerzas y seguir entero. Con la sabana lo tapó mejor y entonces en el movimiento notó un anillo plateado con pequeñas joyas azules alrededor de su dedo.

_El anillo de los Malfoy_

Al fin habían aparecido.

Sonrío mientras oía a Draco despertarse por su movimiento.

-¿Potter?- susurró buscando acomodarse junto a él nuevamente.

-Harry está bien, Draco. ¿Cómo te sientes?

Draco lo miro un momento antes de cerrar los ojos y frotárselos con la mano donde se encontraba el anillo, cuando lo vio se le quedo viendo unos instantes. Sonrío sabiendo lo que significaba. Harry quien esperaba la reacción de Draco, dejo escapar el aire que retenía cuando lo hizo.

-Bien, gracias- dijo Draco y Harry le besó nuevamente. Draco se acomodó contra él y dejo que la magia los invadiera a ambos para reír a carcajadas cuando en su atontamiento Harry se apoyó en la orilla de la cama y cayó.

-¡Draco!

-Me la debías por lo de la mañana- rió.

-Esa fue Pansy.

-Eso no importa si yo caí, tu caes- festejó hasta que una almohada le dió en la cabeza.

-¡Potter!

-Harry

-No te voy a llamar Harry. Sueña.

-¿Porque no?, yo te llamo Draco.

-Porque no te lo mereces- dijo riendose nuevamente pero aún asi lo ayudó a levantarse.

Harry pareció satisfecho con la respuesta antes de robarle otro beso.

_**Esa fue la primera vez que Harry lo había visto realmente feliz.**_

_**Y sin darse cuenta, fue la primera vez en que Harry también lo fue. **_


End file.
